BE,S 6: Yes, Mistress
by cpneb
Summary: Monty's fur, and the reason that Shego is willing to come to Kimmie.  Enjoy Yes, Mistress...Chapter 5: Gifts of the Mistress, is up.
1. Chapter 1: open wounds

BE, S 6: Yes, Mistress

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

You can read this without reading the background stories, but I would highly recommend (shameless plug) Black Hole Deep, version 2.0 and BE, S 1: Blue Eyes, Shining. You'll enjoy this story even more, and this story will make more sense if it's read in context.

**A/N Forward: **

Questions:

Why is Shego willing to risk everything to talk to Kim?

Answer:

Something's wrong with Drew Lipsky….

Yes, Mistress

-----

Chapter 1: Open wounds

-----

**(Mr. Ronald Dean Stoppable, Esq.)**

"Give it up, Monkey - whoa, Dude!"

Kim was busy with her family getting ready for graduation, so I'd taken the mission in late April myself and gone after Monkeyfist in his latest quest (yet, again….) to obtain Mystical Monkey Power.

Rufus and I had made quick work of the monkey ninjas: there seemed to be fewer of them than before, this time.

Rufus ran off after the last four, and I had cajoled Monte out of the shadows, finally, and I now knew why he'd been hiding.

"What happened, guy? Bad fur day, or what?"

There were bare spots where fur had been on both his legs and trunk.

Monte cringed.

He'd never cringed like that, before.

"'She' did it when I didn't respond fast enough," he yelled, and then he got quiet.

"Please don't tell her I told; she'll be angry with me, and you know what that means," he added as he picked at the bare spots on his legs and arms.

"Who is 'she,' and what does her being angry mean?" I asked, and he looked surprised.

"You do not know Mistress?"

"Mistress who?"

"I've said too much!" he shouted in fear. "She will be angry that I did not complete the task.

"I must return," and he turned and scampered out of the room, and I saw more tufts of fur missing from his back.

"Dude, you need to get some ReGro for those bald spots," I muttered as Rufus came back into the room.

"HEY!" he shouted at me, jumped up onto my shoulder, and began to chew me out so fast that I didn't even catch what he was saying, but it was something about where I should put bananas; I guessed he meant the kitchen.

"Not you, little buddy: Monkeyfist. Did you see the missing fur off his back?" and he stopped chewing me out, and grinned.

"uh huh uh huh…sorry," and he pulled up the bunch of bananas that he'd found and tried to stuff the entire bunch in my pockets.

"Won't work, Rufus: I've tried, before," I told him, and he growled and began to devour the bananas en masse, peels, stems, and all.

"High fiber diet, huh, little guy?"

"HEY!" and he went back to devouring.

I pulled out the Kimmunicator, punched it on, and the screen popped on with Wade looking down at something. He looked up and smiled.

I still wasn't used to this skinnier Wade, and I really wasn't used yet to the hickey marks that Joss kept leaving on his neck.

'True love waits, but it's gonna leave a mark or five in the meantime,' I thought with a grin.

"Hey, Ron. Got Monkeyfist?"

"He took off, but the ninjas are here, what few there are. Send the zoo trucks; I think we're going offshore, this time, correct?"

"You're correct: we have two options, but we can talk about those when you and Rufus get back."

"Joss been gone long?" I asked with a smile.

"She just left. Why do you ask?"

"Your neck, guy," and he reached up and touched, then pulled up a mirror.

"Oh, man…time for another turtleneck," he mused, and grinned.

"Something's wrong with Monte, though," I told him, and he looked quizzical.

"He's scared stiff of someone he called 'Mistress,' and he looks like he's been in a hair-pulling contest, and he lost big-time."

"Ewww."

"Wrongsick was my thought, Wade."

"Jet'll be landing in 15, Ron, and the cages are onboard."

"You rock, Wade," and he grinned.

"That's what Joss said before she left, Ron," and he smiled real big as he cut the connection.

"We're two really lucky ducks, Wade," I said to myself, and the huge flash of lightening from outside was quickly followed by a thunderclap that stirred up the huge flocks of birds that had been resting on the adjacent ponds.

"Looks like a bumpy ride back home, Rufus," and he looked up from the remains of the banana bunch.

"Uh-oh," was his comment.

-----

Last week of school, and there was another surprise.

Every male in the parking lot knew that sound.

Heck, every male in Middleton knew that sound and coveted it (sorry, Big Guy: I know that we're not supposed to covet, but we do…).

We all lusted after one of those cars and would almost trade their girlfriends for one. I knew it was a definite "almost" in my case: when you had had the most beauticious, badical fiancée in the world for the last five months, you wouldn't trade her for all the Nacos and extra cheese in the world!

But, it was the last week of school, and the sound was turning into the school parking lot.

Jet-black with chrome down the mid-line on both sides.

It was a Jedi 5000: only the most badical car that Gourd or anyone else had ever made.

And, it even looked like the Special Edition!

Oh, man….

It pulled up to the sidewalk, and the purring of its engine stopped. The driver door gull-winged, and out stepped:

"Mankey-boy! DUDE! This is yours?" Five voices asked at the same time. Joss Mankey stepped out, a custom black Meezod shirt, black leather pants, and black high leather boots, the whole outfit topped off with a pair of shades that had to have cost $500.00.

"Not mine: it's hers," as he opened the door, and a drop-dead gorgeous pair of legs in fishnet stockings and what had to be 4-inch heels came out.

Tongues were burning on the asphalt: mostly male, but some female, as well….

The rest of the body exited: a black leather micro-skirt, a spray-on white blouse showing a wonderfully inordinate amount of cleavage ('Gotta be a cheerleader,' was the thought of most of the guys.), and the platinum-blonde hair fell to the chest and framed the girls wonderfully.

Guys all around wanted to be that hair.

The face was hidden for a moment by the hair and a matching pair of shades, and then she lifted her beautifully-manicured hands (1-inch silver nails) and removed the shades.

"TARA?"

"Hi, Ron," she purred like the Jedi engine. "You like the car?"

"A lot less than what just stepped out of it," was the truth.

"RON!" and she giggled. Her soprano voice, floating over the dead silence she'd created stepping out of the car, was a bit huskier than before, but still as lovely. Her giggles were like tiny ice pellets striking a copper rooftop: crystal-pure beauty.

"You're already taken by a gorgeous redhead, and I'd never, ever, consider trying to take the man of a member of the cheer-sisterhood," and she giggled, again.

"But, thank you for the compliment, Ron," and she leaned over and kissed my cheek, "You're sweet," and she then turned and looked at Josh, who immediately smiled.

"Josh, park me somewhere safe."

"Yes, M- er, Tara," and he closed her door, ran around the car, and jumped in, his door closing as he started the engine. He peeled out like a potato, looking for a parking space like a pile of French fries looking for hot grease to jump into.

"Tara, when…how did you get that car?" My jaw was still on the ground.

"I've been working on the side, Ron," and she took my hand in hers.

I giggled: her hands were beautiful, but they weren't as lovely as the rest of the package.

"RON!"

oops…

"Hey, KP," but I was safe because KP and Monique were staring at Tara.

"Tara! GF, that outfit is TDF!" came from Monique, and Kim nodded vigorously.

"You like?" Tara asked.

"It's not Banana, but I like," answered Monique.

"Actually, Mon, it **is**: Club Banana Custom, the line that you can only get in Dallas, Go City, or New York."

"Girl, that outfit had to set you back some heavy Claude," was Monique's response. "How'd you pull that outfit and the car off?"

"Teaching," Tara said simply and winked, and both Monique and Kim looked perplexed for a moment, then had an A-HA moment, and all three girls laughed uproariously as they all walked into the building.

"Rufus?" and my favorite Naked Mole Rat popped up, munching a Mini-Corn Dog.

"Do you know what just happened?" and he stared at me like I was an idiot, and replied:

"NUH-UH!"

-----

**(Dr. Kimberly Anne Possible-Stoppable)**

"Kim, we have a hit on the site," Wade had beeped in right in the middle of my massage from Ron.

Those hands are to die for…if playing games gave him that touch, I loved Zombie Mayhem and Cage Bats.

"Wade, this had better be good," I replied as Ron continued my back worship. "Oh, yessss, that feels wonderful, Ron," I whispered, and Wade found a grin for an instant, then lost it.

"It's from Shego."

"WHAT?" and I sat up so fast that my towel fell off, and Ron fainted.

I still had my bra on, but it didn't help him, anyway.

"Shego?"

"Shego," he grinned. "And, get this: she wants to meet with you about Dr. Drakken," he added, and I let out a feral growl.

I still wasn't completely over the 'Diablos' incident, and I certainly wasn't a happy camper over the deals he'd cut with Global Justice and several world courts for them to be released in return for assistance in the final cleanups worldwide and the 'voluntary' contribution from one of Shego's offshore accounts of US $545.5 Million to assist in the cleanup costs. I still didn't know GJ and the governments came up with that amount.

'What's wrong with ol' blue-skin?" I asked.

"Shego thinks he's dying, Kim," and that definitely got my attention.

"When, and where?"

"She said that she'd meet in any location that you chose."

She must either be really prepared, or really worried.

"Tell her" and I gave him a date and time and then described a location that only she and I (and Wade) knew about.

"Hold on," Wade added Shego into the picture.

"Did you get that, Shego?"

"Sure thing, Kim," and she must have really been worried: no 'Kimmie' or 'Princess,' and no putdowns.

This must be serious.

"Aren't you worried that this might be a setup on my part, Shego?"

"No, for two reasons, Kim:

"One: you're too goody-goody to do something like that, and

"Two: it won't matter if I can't get Dr. D some help," and her voice got much softer as she spoke:

"I'd rather be dead, then, anyway, or in jail," and, surprisingly, a tear fell.

I had to ask.

"You love him, don't you, Shego?" I said softly, and she fired up her hands for a moment, and then it went out.

Silence, and a long glare from her, and finally a response:

"yes," she whispered, and then she burst into tears as she cut the connection.

"Well," Wade said after a few moments, "that was definitely a 9.6 on the awk-wierd meter," and I nodded.

"Do you need a ride, Kim?"

"No, thanks, Wade: I'll get there, myself."

"Got your back, Kim," he answered, and the Kimmunicator blanked.

Ron was coming to, so I lay down on my front, quickly, before he could look up and pass out, again..

"Kim, did you just-" and I shook my head "no."

"Wishful thinking, 'Potential Boy,'" I grinned. "I still have my top on, Ron, you knew that."

"Good: even though we're engaged, I'm still not thrilled about deep-space probes, 'Princess,'" he replied with a squeeze of my shoulder, then I heard him rubbing his hands together with more lotion. Then, he gently placed them on my back.

"Ahhh, that's better," I purred, and he used his wonderful hands to remove my 12 years of school stress from my neck, shoulders, and back for the next 45 minutes as I described what he'd missed by being 'out.'

It had actually been a quiet summer: only one mission with Dementor (and Ron didn't lose his pants. "It's a new me, Kim," he replied when I made the observation, and the pants hinted at falling but stopped), and we hadn't heard from Drakken or MonkeyFist or DNAmy or even Motor Ed. I guess, now, I knew why Drakken hadn't made an appearance.

-----

(Two days later, at an undisclosed location…)

Ron and I sat on the porch of the small cottage, holding hands and watched the sun set, when we heard the hovercar land. Well, really, we felt it more than heard it, but you get the idea.

Shego came walking up the path to the porch, and she was holding a manila envelope in her right hand.

"Shego." I nodded.

"Hello, Princess," was her reply.

Good: Miss Feisty was back, so I knew she was feeling better.

"Are you all right, Shego," and she proved me wrong.

She stopped in mid-stride and broke down, heaving sobs. Ron jumped up and ran to her, but she held her hand up as if to stop him, and she kept sobbing violently for about a minute, but then she stopped suddenly, and looked up, tears remaining on her face.

"Kimmie, I need your help," and she stepped up onto the porch and sat down in one of the wicker chairs, grimacing and mumbling something about 'wicker…figures, Kimmie would have put wicker here," before she stared at me.

"Kimmie, Drakken is skipping Friday karaoke nights," Shego started, and that got my attention: the same man who went rappin' Drakken and Dr. D on us would **never** skip Friday karaoke night. He could only carry a tune in a large wash bucket, but he'd never skip Friday night singing, if for no other reason than to embarrass Shego.

She then opened the envelope, and pulled out a picture.

It was a picture of Drakken's right arm, and there was a long, deep cut on it, about 3 inches in length.

"What do you think caused this, Kimmie?"

"Sword, or a knife. Why?"

"Would you believe, this?" and she pulled a dove feather out of the envelope, and the soft end of the feather was soaked in blood.

She ran it across her arm, and nothing happened. She handed it to Ron, who did the same, cautiously, and nothing happened.

"I touched Dr. D. with this 4 days ago, and you see the result," she stated, much calmer than I would have been.

"How?"

"That's why I need you help," and she pulled another picture from the folder, and it was Drakken's back, completely covered in what looked like long, slender cuts, some still oozing a thin stream of blood, and some healed over.

"He has come back to the lair like this every Friday night, for the past 10 Fridays," Shego continued, "and the first three Fridays, he never slept; he just tossed and turned and mumbled all night," and, light bulbs and alarms went off in my head.

"And, you'd know this, how?" Ron asked, and Shego's left hand glowed green for an instant, and then went out.

"No, we're not sleeping together!" she shouted, and Ron smiled. "The lair has an intercom system, and I tapped into it and can hear what happens in his room," and she grinned, "and, believe me, Kimmie, nothing happens in there unless I'm there."

"Oh, really?" was Ron's smirking retort, and Shego blushed!

"Those first three nights," she continued, "he yelled out 'No, Mistress!" and 'Yes, Mistress A!' and 'Yes, please, again, Mistress T!' several times as he tossed and turned.

"Kim, I can't track him when he goes: he turns off the tracking sensors, and he's blocked my attempts to bug the car with jammers. I've tried everything I know, but, somehow, he's even eluding me," and I knew she was worried: Kim, not Kimmie, not Princess.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but:

"I need your help, Kim Possible."

And, then, I heard something I thought I'd never hear from Shego:

"Please, Kimmie?" she asked, softly. "Please help me," and she stood silent for a moment, and then she tossed in the bombshell:

"Drew, he doesn't know it, yet, because I haven't had the cajones to tell him," and Ron paled.

"Yes, I'm in love with the doofus, God Herself doesn't know why," and then, Ron fainted.

Shego looked at Ron on the ground, at me, then back at Ron, then back at me, looking at the ring for the nth time.

"Why?" and I knew what she was asking

"Look at the ears, Shego," I replied, and she looked, at me, then back at Ron, then back at me, then got a huge grin on her face.

"Gotcha," and I grinned.

"Small fingers aren't an indicator, either, Kimmie," and I gasped as she smirked, and then we both laughed out loud.

"I've got two gallons each of double Dutch chocolate, fresh strawberry, Vermont Maple Crunch, three-bean French Vanilla, and Vinnie and Geraldo's 'Homemade Rocky Road' ice cream in the hovercar freezer," and I smiled. She **did** know me as well as I knew her.

"Vermont Maple Crunch, right?" and she nodded with a smile.

"Hey, a girl's gotta keep up her energy to keep the plasma home fires burning, Kimmie. Shall I?" and Shego grew her smile into a grin.

"Bring it on, Shego," I waved three fingers, and she laughed. "I've got bowls, scoops, spoons, and sauces," and she turned, heading to get the treats.

"What, no whipped cream?" came just loud enough for me to hear, and I turned to Ron, who was now standing and grinning.

"Wedding night, Ron," I smiled sweetly, and he almost fainted again, but he headed indoors for the trappings to serve.

I loved having a chef for a fiancée, especially a really cute one like my Ron….

Now, I was starting to sound like Joss and Wade, but then I smiled.

My Ron…all mine.

-----

**Author's afterward:**

This story is dedicated to RI100014 and Blackbird: I bet you two thought I'd forgotten, but I had a lot of time to think in the hospital….

-----

For my fellow writers, reader, and Friends of Jade here on for your continued support, and PM me if you have any questions about the JadeKimVerse. I respond to all PMs, emails, and reviews.

And, I'd be remiss if I didn't thank all of my readers for their support in the Fannies. I was honored, humbled, and surprised when I was awarded by you, my readers, the recognition of Best New Writer of 2006 along with King in Yellow (a tie: you'll rarely get that at the Oscars). I was also in the top three vote-getters in the category of Best Alternative Pairings for Joss and Wade: go figure.

This is our award, because I couldn't have done it without you.

**Preview: **

Shego's making nice to Kim, Month's lost fur, and Dr. D. misses Friday night karaoke to get scars on his back? It's a 9.8 on the weird-o-meter.

Chapter 2: Post-graduate investigation is next.

-----

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----


	2. Chapter 2: Postgraduate investigation

BE, S 7: Yes, Mistress

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

You can read this without reading the background stories, but I would highly recommend (shameless plug) Black Hole Deep, version 2.0 and BE, S 1: Blue Eyes, Shining. You'll enjoy this story even more, and this story will make more sense if it's read in context.

**A/N Forward: **

Questions:

Does Shego know anything that she's not telling?

Answer:

Most assuredly, she's holding back. After all, it's Shego, and she's not giving up everything, not intentionally.

Yes, Mistress

-----

Chapter 2: Post-graduate investigation

-----

**(Shego)**

"I hated to have to come to you, Kimmie, for help, but I couldn't think of anyone else.

"And, damn you, Kimmie! You had to ask me that question when I wasn't expecting it, and I told you my deepest secret.

"Yes, I was in love with doofus.

"I don't know how or why it happened.

"Maybe it was the constant having to correct him; maybe it was the constant having to save his bony ass; maybe it was the way he snarled when you won, each and every time.

"Maybe it was the way he treated me when we were alone: like a lady.

"I've never been treated like that.

"Certainly not by Jack.

"Two dates with Jack Hench were enough to convince me that he belonged at the bottom of the slime pool, only that comparison would insult and pollute the bottom of the slime pool.

"After that second date, I came home and destroyed 15 workout dummies before Dr. D brought in the three gallons of Vermont Maple Crunch, a spoon, and left them stacked inside the door and behind the shield that protected anyone entering the workout room from stray blasts.

"I saw the presentation on the way out, and I smiled.

"He even left a note on it:

"'Sorry that Jack was a Richard….DL.'

"He had a sense of humor?!?

"After that, it was little things, nothing very overt, and he never let on that he was doing anything, especially when you and the sidekick were around.

"I suspected that Ronald (yes, I know your name, Ronald Dean Stoppable: I like to rag on you because it's fun) liked you, Kimmie, but I never suspected the BF/GF would happen because he never looked like he had enough guts to tell her. I guess the Diablos did something good: they got you two together, even though you did some serious damage to me when you slammed me into that antenna.

"I hadn't wanted to play the wild card to get released, but DL looked so sad in prison, that I had to do something, so I talked to Betty (Dr. Director, in case you forgot), and was able to give her something to bargain with: the code that would cause all of the Diablos to disintegrate into biodegradable components.

"Dr. D had actually come up with a well-thought-out plan, including how to get rid of the army after they weren't needed: have the Diablos turn back into their elemental components, decompose quickly and not pollute (of course, he went Green: what did you expect?). The only gaps: Nerdlinger's battlesuit and Ronald confessing his 'love' for you while tied to a giant cactus.

"Who knew?" And I took a moment and scraped the sides of the ice cream carton, collecting the last third of the Vermont Maple Crunch and mounding it into the bottom of the container, and continued to eat while I talked.

"Even with the healing enhancements from the comet, I took over 100 days to get well enough to stand and walk. Global Justice worked with Hego (I love my brother: fried, sautéed, maybe stir-fried with some fava beans and a nice Chianti) to get the equipment that they needed to dampen my powers while I was in their 'care.'

"The disintegration codes, a stinkpot-full of money (I had to drain my Upper Antill offshore account, but don't worry: I have tons more where that came from: always a lender, never a borrower, and never work cheap for anyone (except for Dr. D.…)), and we got out after 13 months in prison, much to your disgust, Kimmie, and to the incessant gloating of Dr. D. I knew it would piss you off, so that was another reason to do it, and you couldn't stop me on this one: GJ and the world governments love their money too much.

"All that time away from him convinced me of how I felt, but I still didn't tell him.

"Love is freakin' bizarre sometimes, isn't it?

-----

I set the empty container aside and grabbed one of the strawberry gallons, popped the top, and dug in as I continued to talk.

"After he missed the first Friday Karaoke night, I knew something was wrong.

"He came in the next morning, way-too happy; he made more of that d& cocoa-moo and strawberry pancakes because he knew I loved strawberries," ("Me, too," Ron added with a grin, but Kim whacked him across the leg. 'There's a story there, but I'll ask Ron later,' I thought).

"He never cooked: that's why the freezers were so huge: everything was frozen unless I bought it for myself or a treat.

"He did the same thing the next week, but I saw the blood seeping through his jacket but didn't say anything to him.

"The third week I stayed up and listened when he came in (so much for the Privacy Act, but hey: I'm Evil, get over it!" and Ron grinned.), "and, I heard him hurting, moaning quietly.

"I slipped a Mickey (no pun intended) in his cocoa-moo, and he passed out after he lay down.

"I went into his bedroom (NEVER, EVER, GO IN THERE! Far too many bad memories of Mama Lipsky) and rolled him over onto his front so I could see his back.

"After I hurled and cleaned that up, I put salve on the cuts on his back and back of his legs, and I gave them all a shot of plasma to decrease the healing time; I did that every Friday night afterwards,) and, with that, Kimmie had a secret that I had hoped that she'd never learn.

"He's never found out what I've been doing.

"And, after every Friday night's treatment, I've gone back to my room and cried.

"Why?" I held the spoon up like a pointer and asked myself.

"How the hell should I know?"

Then, I admitted it to Kimmie.

"OK, it was love, alright?

"Are you happy?" Kimmie, to her credit, didn't react. I was glad of that.

"I said it, OK?

"I love Drew Lipsky.

"I love Dr. Drakken," and neither Kimmie nor Ron reacted. I was surprised: they had been listening.

"But, I couldn't do it anymore; I couldn't deal with the blood, his hurting each and every Friday night, and certainly not another Saturday morning of Cocoa-moo: that's why I did the **ultimate** evil deed:

"I went to the "Kim Possible" website and asked you for help, Kimmie.

"Satisfied?

**(Mr. Ronald Dean Stoppable, Esq.)**

In the time she told that story, Shego devoured both gallons of Vermont Maple Crunch, one gallon of fresh strawberry, and a gallon of Vinnie and Geraldo's 'Homemade Rocky Road' ice cream. She would have gone thru the second gallon of Rocky Road if Kim hadn't growled at her, and Shego backed off

Where she put that ice cream, I'll never know: she still had the body….

"Three thing you never said, Shego."

Shego looked at her with a smile.

"One: you never said if you had an idea of where he might be going;

"Two: you never said if you thought you knew what caused those wounds on his back. It certainly wasn't the feather, or you'd have said that; and

"Three, you never said why you used the feather, or what you thought caused the hypersensitivity.

"Did I miss anything, Shego?" and Kim grinned.

'Damn, she's good: that's just one reason I want her, forever.'

Shego finished off the last of the gallon of strawberry, dredged the bottom of the container, and tossed all of the empty containers into the air and gunned them out of the sky with plasma shots.

Ashes fell to the ground.

"Beats the heck out of garbage disposals, Kimmie." she smiled, and she tossed the spoon to me.

I caught it with a blue scoop of MMP as it left her hand, and I brought it back leisurely to my lap.

"Impressive" and I could tell she was being honest for a change, not her usual sarcasm. "I always suspected that you were holding out on me, Ron.

"Wanna dance?" and she flicked a flame like a lighter, but I shook my head 'no.'

"Sorry, Shego, but I dance with you only when I'm Zorpox (and that generated an honest shudder from her); the rest of the time, my dance card is filled with Kim."

"You're lucky, Kimmie.

"You're stalling, Shego," Kim stated calmly, and Shego smiled, again.

"To answer the first: yes, I have a couple of ideas, and one that's so hare-brained that it's likely the correct one.

"To answer the second: I've only seen wounds like that once: from a true master of a bullwhip. Not those six-foot toys, the real deals, none shorter than 12 feet long. And, believe me, this guy was good: he could take your neck hairs off, one at a time, and you'd never know it until he handed them to you.

"Three, I used the feather because Dr. D looked like he was under some sort of post-hypnotic suggestion to me, and I tested it.

"How?" I asked, and shed grinned, again.

"The hypnotist never expected anyone to know much: I used his last name, and he went into a trance. I told him that the feather was a whip, and the time I touched him with it…well, you saw the results. I planted the suggestion that he already had the wound when he came, and it opened up when he bumped his arm. I let him out, and I put some ice on it to stop the bleeding," and Shego sniffled.

"Kimmie, he thanked me!" and she started to cry.

Her makeup never ran, and Kim let her get the cry out.

"Why are you helping me, Kimmie?"

"Really, Shego: I have no idea," Kim replied after she handed her a clean napkin, and she wiped her tears.

"School's over for Ron and I, and we both graduated, and-"

"and we didn't get you a graduation gift," Shego mocked. "I'm sooo sorry."

"But, you did, Shego: US $545.5 million of them, and yours and Dr. D's loss has kept the rest of the major supervillian bunch quiet for most of our senior year," Kim retorted, and Shego, grimaced at the money reminder. "The few minor ones, like Camille, we've been able to handle relatively easily; the rest, we've left to others."

'Never mentioning Jim, Tim, or **_BlazeIt: _**excellent move, Kim,' I thought, and I saw her toss me a quick smile out of the corner of her mouth.

"And," Kim continued, "We're getting ready to start college. I decided to stay here and shoot for the Rhodes rather than go overseas first, and Ron likes the idea. Chef's school beckons," and Kim smiled.

That's why I love her: she doesn't judge me.

Well, not much, but I deserve it…I think….

"Are you really that good a chef, Ron?" She asked, and I grinned and pointed to Kim's nearly-empty gallon.

"That Rocky Road recipe?" she nodded. "The new one is mine," and she grinned.

"I knew it changed for the better about 30 days ago, but I didn't know why.

"Good job, Stoppable," and she was truly impressed.

"One other thing, Kimmie," and she reached into her leg pouch and pulled out a plastic bag.

"I always wondered what you kept in there," I said, honestly, and she grinned.

"Only in your dreams, Ron, will you ever find out the real contents," and she handed Kim the bag.

"Dr. D. was carrying this the second-to-the-last night he came home. I have no idea what it is," and Kim handed it to me.

I knew, immediately.

"Monkey," and Rufus came out quickly, sniffed the bag when I opened it, said "Fiske!" then sniffed the air and saw the last gallon of vanilla.

Nothing's funnier than a naked mole rat trying to do a puppy-dog pout, and I nodded. He dove into the first gallon, head first, splashing a bit on my pants.

"He eats like Hego," Shego commented, and then she shocked both Kim and I:

She broke into a hearty laugh.

Rufus came out, looked indignant, and yelled "HEY" at her.

His response only made her laugh harder and grab her sides.

"I've never been diss'ed by something small and pink before," she laughed as Rufus yelled "HEY!" at her again and become even more agitated.

Rufus ran in front of her (trailing vanilla ice cream), stopped, stared, and told her off: that just made her laugh so hard that she fell out of her chair.

He got frustrated, turned his back on the laughing Shego, and ran and dove back into the vanilla ice cream.

She laughed for another 2-3 minutes, hard, and Kim and I had to join her after a bit.

"Damn, that felt good," she finally said as she stood up and righted her chair, sitting back down.

"I needed that," she added, and Rufus came out and blew her a kiss, diving back in to finish off the last bit in the bottom of the container.

That got a good chuckle out of her, and an honest smile.

I had to ask.

"Shego?" and she turned to look directly into my eyes.

"Yes?" she answered calmly, but there was fire and pain behind her eyes.

"You don't have to answer, but I have to ask: Why Drew? Is it the color thing, or…" I trailed, having put my foot into my esophagus.

Shego laughed.

"Good question, Ron.

"I keep thinking about it, and it comes down to one thing that keeps coming to mind:

"I've been out with far too many pretty boys that have zero for brains. Drew actually has a brain, and he uses it. Sometimes, he takes it out and plays with it," and that got a huge snicker from Kim (to which Shego turned and whisper-shouted "HUSH! Not like that!" and grinned), but he's actually brilliant. He makes me think, he makes me laugh, he frustrates the hell out of me lots of the time, and he, on occasion, hits the mark precisely (which got a glare from Shego to Kim, who had started snickering, again).

"I guess, Ron, it's because we talk, and we can talk, and he doesn't treat me like a green-skinned freak or a bimbo with no brain, he's nice to me, and he treats me with respect," and with that, a tear escaped from her right eye.

"Do you know how long it's been since someone treated me with respect, and not like a freak or a sex toy, Ron? Well, that's too long, and I want more out of life.

"I have the money, I have the fame, and now I want the rest: I want to be loved.

"Is that too much to ask?" and her eyes pleaded with me for the answer.

Silence for a few moments while Kim was clicking on the Kimmunicator, and I replied.

"No, Shego, that's not too much to ask.

"Kim loves me," and she looked up and smiled, dreamily, then went back to what she was doing, whispering now into the Kimmunicator, "and I love Kim.

"It's not just a physical thing: I was fortunate enough to find someone who understands and accepts me for me, and the fact that she's beautiful," and Kim blushed while she worked, "and brilliant," and she got redder, but kept on whispering, "is a much-enjoyed bonus.

"She loves me for me, and only one other girl ever did that," and I had the mental picture of my first kiss with Justine, and I smiled, "but that's not important," and I heard a laugh come from the Kimmunicator.

"She cares about me, Shego, and that's what's important," and I smiled as Kim looked up with her 'mission' look on her face.

"We've got five possible locations, Shego."

"I've got the car, Kimmie: let's go," and Shego took out the remainder of the empty cartons with a plasma blast.

Rufus jumped onto my shoulder, let out a mighty "BURRRRP," giggled, said "sorry," and ran into his hiding place.

Kim just shook her head, stood, and said "Let's go, then," as we all left the porch, walking down the path to the hovercar. Shego took out a remote, clicked a control, and we heard the traditional 'beep-beep' from a car alarm.

"Don't want it stolen, do we?" she asked no one in particular as we all jumped in.

"You got GPS coordinates, Kimmie?" she asked, and Kim held up the Kimmunicator and showed a list.

"Plug in, here," Shego pointed as we rose. Kim plugged the Kimmunicator in, and we headed off to the first possible site.

"I want Drew back," Shego said softly, but I heard her, and I smiled.

'Love conquers all,' I thought, 'even the boundaries between good and evil, hate and fear.'

-----

**Author's afterward:**

This story is dedicated to RI100014 and Blackbird: I bet you two thought I'd forgotten, but I had a lot of time to think in the hospital….

-----

For my fellow writers, reader, and Friends of Jade here on for your continued support, and PM me if you have any questions about the JadeKimVerse. I respond to all PMs, emails, and reviews.

And, I'd be remiss if I didn't thank all of my readers for their support in the Fannies. I was honored, humbled, and surprised when I was awarded by you, my readers, the recognition of Best New Writer of 2006 along with King in Yellow (a tie: you'll rarely get that at the Oscars). I was also in the top three vote-getters in the category of Best Alternative Pairings for Joss and Wade: go figure.

This is our award, because I couldn't have done it without you.

**Preview: **

We have a piece of Monty's fur, Shego and Kim have devoured ice cream, and they're off to check out possible sites.

Chapter 3: four out of five say… is next.

-----

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----

Also, take a moment and check out Pharaoh Rutin Tutin's latest work: Tara Mankey's 29th Birthday Party. It's definitely not where this story is going, but an interesting concept, indeed. Enjoy!

-----


	3. Chapter 3: four out of five say…

BE, S 7: Yes, Mistress

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

You can read this without reading the background stories, but I would highly recommend (shameless plug) Black Hole Deep, version 2.0 and BE, S 1: Blue Eyes, Shining. You'll enjoy this story even more, and this story will make more sense if it's read in context.

**A/N Forward: **

Questions:

We have a piece of Monty's fur, Shego and Kim have had a bit of ice cream, and they're now off to check out possible sites.

Also: how did Tara get all of this money 'teaching?"

Answer:

Let's see if they find anything.

Teaching pays, especially with the right students….

Yes, Mistress

-----

Chapter 3: four out of five say…

-----

(Shego)

I flew us to the first site: nothing but a bunch of old geezers playing shuffleboard in the middle of Las Vegas .

I flew us to the second site: nothing but a bunch of young starlets trying out for a movie role. To his credit, Stoppable actually averted his eyes…most of the time.

Kimmie was pleased.

Ron was gettin' some tonight: I could tell by the look on Kimmie's face.

I flew us to the third site: nothing but a bunch of young teachers in an in-service training session in Go City. Both Kimmie and Ron were surprised to see her friend Tara there, but Tara was in the education program at Go City University as a freshman, so it made sense.

I flew us to the fourth site: nothing.

Literally, nothing.

Tumbleweeds rolled across the flat land where houses used to be: it seems that a major tornado had taken out the entire community of 10 houses. Everyone survived, but their homes were gone, so they packed up what they could find and left.

I flew us to the final site: nothing but a bunch of old Otters: the Royal Order of Otters, to be exact.

Just what I needed: a group of old men leering at me.

One shot of plasma should have done it, but some of them wanted it rough, so Kimmie "explained" it to them nicely.

"Kimmie, what did you tell them that had all of them running like their parts were on fire."

"I had pictures of them, and I knew how to get the pictures distributed in three minutes to their wives."

"Oh. Nerdlinger, again?"

"Yes, Wade, Shego."

-----

Tara)

I was glad that Kim and Ron left when they did; I wasn't sure how much longer we could have kept it up.

Mom notified me that Wade was looking into my session, so we pulled cover 12A out and set it up in 30 minutes. It helps when you have good help.

They tore it all down and stored it, and we went back to the planned meeting.

"And, for the first time here, our most successful self-trained 'teacher,'" and the ladies all laughed, "will share with us her story of success.

"Ladies, please welcome Mistress Tara!" and the ladies all stood and applauded as I walked up the aisle and climbed the steps to the stage, shaking hands with the winners of the contests to date, the Chairwoman, and stepping up to the podium.

"Good morning," I began, and several ladies in the audience laughed.

I stared at them, and they all stopped, almost immediately.

"That is your first lesson, ladies: know you are in charge, and you **ARE** in charge," I smiled, and the ladies all jumped to their feet, applauding.

I smiled sweetly, and they all sat down and became quiet.

I continued.

"I started this because my first boyfriend wanted things a little rough. I liked it too much, and he left.

"I introduced my second boyfriend to my first outfit, and he loved it. That was the first time that we ever had 'fun,' and the first time he ever called me 'Mistress Tara.'

"It was a wonderful feeling.

"He still serves me well. Josh, come here," and Josh Mankey came out in the uniform of the day: the custom black Meezod shirt, black leather pants, and black high leather boots, all topped off with the pair of hand-crafted sunshades.

The ladies hooted, whistled, and cheered as Josh came strutting out, looking as gorgeous as he could and always did.

"Ladies, this is what you can have," and I motioned for one of the ladies to come up to the stage. The mid-30s woman was slim, but she was just starting.

Josh walked up to her, took her hand, kissed it, and asked, "How may I serve Mistress today?" and she smiled and whispered.

Josh smiled and said, "We'll have to go offstage to make you comfortable while I serve you, Mistress," and he scooped her up in his arms and carried her offstage to the hoots and catcalls of the other ladies.

Mistress Tara was still smiling when they left the stage.

"An example of positive reinforcement in the control arena. I suspect that she will return very happy," Tara replied, and several of the ladies chuckled. "That is, is she decides to return," and the auduence hooted.

"I started with Joss, and several of my mother's friends," and Tara smiled, and cheers came from the back of the audience, "asked me to help them in this area of enjoyment.

"Twenty clients and $50 thousand dollars in gross revenue later, much of it I used for investing in the traditional 'tools of the trade,'" and several ladies onstage laughed, "and I had a dungeon that would make a good dom' proud.

"Except, that wasn't what I wanted; no, that wasn't all I wanted," she clarified.

"I continued to study with several others in the field to take a different path: mental domination that could be just as powerful, if not more so, than physical.

"I found a client who was willing to fund my research.

"Dr. Hall, would you come out, please," and the curtains parted to reveal a pair of designer boots at the end of an extremely sculpted and shapely leg.

A second boot appeared, attached to a second leg, and the ladies could see that the heels on this boot must have been at least five inches high, and the legs were perfection dressed in pure silk hose.

The curtain came back a little more, revealing the tops of the hose as stockings attached to lovely pink garter straps.

The body that hosted these legs pulled back, and the legs disappeared as the body stepped off the perch and stood behind the curtain.

The curtain pulled back completely, and the ladies all gasped.

They could see the rear view of the woman, and the rear was exquisite. Perfectly formed, just enough of a bubble to appear perky, and the firmness was never in doubt as the person controlled it, flexing it for the now-screaming ladies in the audience.

She turned a side view, turning her head towards the back of the stage so the audience wouldn't see her, but they weren't looking there, anyway.

The ladies was all obsessing on the chest of the woman on stage, wondering how much it cost, and they could get one, and how soon. The stage had a very chilling breeze blowing on it: of that, there was no doubt given the indicators on stage.

The abs were a perfect six-pack: firm enough to drop a quarter and get two dimes and a nickel back on the rebound.

The only reason that they now noticed the hair was because it was blocking the view of the chest, but now they all looked at it, as well.

The auburn-brown mane reached down to the waist, and it was gloriously full. The top of it was housed in a sort of covering, and the woman turned as if on cue.

The mask that she wore covered all of her head but her eyes: dancing, almost manic in their movement, and seemingly sure of their control but showing uncertainty.

The woman appeared to be about five foot five inches in height: not tall by any means, but with this package, height meant nothing.

She faced the audience, and then walked out onto the stage and walked up to Tara , hugging her when she arrived.

And, now, the audience saw the entire outfit: the black leather mini-skirt, the light-blue silk blouse that barely held its occupants, and the simple strand of pure, natural, white pearls around her neck.

The audience that had been dead-silent and still now broke into a staggering roar and a standing ovation for the two ladies.

"Dr. Hall has been working with two 'clients,'" and the audience laughed, "using the traditional 'dom' methodologies with good results, but she has changed over the last week to my methods.

"Dr. Hall, what have been your results?"

"Well, Mistress Tara," and the voice seemed as manic as the eyes that continued to dart in the mask, "I tried your methods using my two clients, and I'm excited to report that they have come further in three weeks than in the past 12 weeks of training."

"I've convinced one of my clients to be…well, let's just say that I've been a very happy camper, and there's been no monkey business," and Dr. Hall's voice left no misunderstanding as to why she was happy.

"The other client; well, let's just say that there will be another lady that will be even happier, and that little fingers are definitely not the measure of a man," she added, and the ladies on the stage hooted.

"You might even say that she'll be 'green' with envy when she finds out what I did for her," Dr. Hall added, and the audience laughed while Dr. Hall smiled under the mask.

'Yes, Shego, you'll be quite happy, indeed,' Dr. Hall thought. 'The DNA that he took that you didn't know about has been extremely useful in this experiment.'

"So, Doctor, what do you think of my methods, now?" Tara asked.

"Mistress Tara, I bow to your superior skills," and Dr. Hall curtsied. "You have shown me that there is definitely a better way than pure pain and violence, and I will be forever in your debt."

"Four out of five ladies are not satisfied today, ladies. What is better than a satisfied customer?" Tara asked, and the audience stood to a person and applauded.

-----

"So, how many orders did you get, Mistress Tara?" Dr. Hall asked after everyone had left from the audience, and the lady had yet to re-appear with Josh Mankey.

"A slow day, Dr. Hall: only 51 confirmed orders," Tara responded, gracefully removing her 4-inch heels from her feet and rubbing them gently. Dr. Hall immediately sat on the ground and began to massage Tara 's feet.

"Oh, Doc, that's heavenly, thank you," Tara responded as she leaned back in her chair, calculating in her head the net gain from this show.

'One more session with these results, and I can stop this for good: Josh and I can be normal…' and she laughed out loud, causing the doctor to look up, confused.

"Just an idle thought, Doc," Tara clarified, and the doctor switched over to her right foot.

"Ohhhhhh, Yesssssss," Tara moaned.

She loved it when Josh rubbed her feet, even now. 'Those artist's hands and fingers are definitely magical weapons of Tara-destruction,' she grinned, 'and the back rubs aren't half-bad, either!'

'The Doctor isn't half-bad, either.'

"Have the crews restored everything back to normal?" Tara called out, and a voice responded.

"Yes, Mistress Tara, all is cleaned, replaced, and the room has been restored."

"I love his little helpers," Dr. Hall commented as she stood.

"Thank you, Dr. Hall. That was divine," was Tara 's response, and Dr. Hall smiled.

"It was my pleasure, Mistress Tara. Thank you for giving me the tools to get him back to me, permanently," Dr. Hall smiled. "The other gentleman was a gift to you, to help your friend Kimmie with her problems with him," 'and her problems with Shego, as well: Shego won't be as upset, anymore!'

"Before you go, Doctor, would you be a dear and have him bring me something to drink? All of that talking has me parched," Tara smiled.

"Certainly, Mistress Tara. Drew?"

He came in at once, stopping in front of the two ladies and bowing.

"Yes, Mistress Tara, Mistress Hall: How may I serve you?"

"Something to drink, I believe: something hot?"

"How about some nice CoCoMoo?"

"That would be lovely, Drew."

"Thank you, Mistress Tara. I shall bring it at once."

He left, and Tara smiled as Drew let out an evil laugh as he headed for the kitchen set up at the back of the stage...

'Yes, Kim is going to be happy, but Shego will have her world Rocked!' was Tara 's thought.

"Are we ready, Snookem's?" Dr. Hall called out, and a tired English voice responded.

"Yes, Mistress Amy, we are all ready."

"Good. Go to the van and get everyone in: I'll be there shortly."

"Yes, Mistress Amy."

Echoes of many little feet running down the hall and chattering diminished as they group reached the outer doors leading to the hotel garage.

"I just wanted him to love me," Dr. Hall sighed, then burst into tears.

"He will love you, Amy. In ways you've never imagined before, he will love you." and Amy looked up and removed her mask, shaking her short hair and revealing her original face.

"Are you sure, Mistress Tara?" she asked.

"All that the techniques do, Amy, are to enhance the already-existing feelings. If he didn't already love you, this would never have worked, and you would have to been forced to resort to fear and pain."

"Thank you, Mistress Tara," and Dr. Amy Hall kissed Tara 's hand, then hugged her.

"Bye, now," she called out as she left the room.

Tara leaned back for a few moments, thinking about where she was, now, when there was a knock at her door.

"Mistress Tara, may I enter?" and Tara smiled at the voice.

"Yes, Josh, please, come in," she replied and she smiled even bigger when he walked in the door.

Josh walked to her, knelt, kissed her hand, looked up and winked.

"Is she happy?"

"Oh, yes, Mistress," Joss smiled. "She will contact you tomorrow to purchase five licenses."

"Wonderful! What did you do for her, Josh?"

"What she requested, Mistress," and he smiled and winked, again.

Tara wagged a finger, and Josh stood and sat on the arm of her chair.

"Love you, lover," she said, nuzzling his chin.

"I will always love you, Mistress Tara," Josh said honestly, and he bent his head down to kiss her lips.

Another knock on the door.

"Yes?" Tara called.

"I have fresh CoCoMoo, Mistress," Drew called.

"Enter," and the door opened with Drew pushing a cart with a service for six, sterling silver pots, and a large three-way dish containing marshmallows: large, small, and multi-colored ones.

"I did not know which you preferred, Mistress, so I brought them all. Also, I did not know how many would be here, so I brought enough for six. I hope that this pleases Mistress," Drew said, bowing his head.

"I am pleased, Drew," and he raised his head, smiling.

"You may go back to your room and please your roommate," and Drew's smile grew even bigger.

"Thank you, Mistress!" Drew almost ran from the room.

"Roommate?" Josh asked, standing to pour CoCoMoo for two.

"Dr. Hall outdid Drew's cloning capabilities: he has a Shego-clone that is mute, but he'll only have her for tonight.

"Why?" Joss asked as he placed the large marshmallows on the top of Tara 's cocoa, and the small marshmallows on his.

"I'm sending him back to his lair after one more session tomorrow; we'll see how he and Shego both react."

"I'll miss his cocoa, though: he's a nice loon, but he makes a mean cup of cocoa," Tara smiled as she drank deeply.

"Again, Mistress is correct."

"And, remember that, Josh."

"Yes, Mistress Tara ."

-----

**Author's afterward:**

This story is dedicated to RI100014 and Blackbird: I bet you two thought I'd forgotten, but I this train had already left the station when I went in the hospital, so this is not the result of drug-induced dreams. ….

-----

For my fellow writers, reader, and Friends of Jade here on

Thanks for your continued support, and PM me if you have any questions about the JadeKimVerse. I respond to all PMs, emails, and reviews.

And, I'd be remiss if I didn't thank all of my readers for their support in the Fannies. I was honored, humbled, and surprised when I was awarded by you, my readers, the recognition of Best New Writer of 2006 along with King in Yellow (a tie: you'll rarely get that at the Oscars). I was also in the top three vote-getters in the category of Best Alternative Pairings for Joss and Wade: go figure.

This is our award, because I couldn't have done it without you.

**Preview:**

So, what do Tara and Dr. Hall have planned?

What will happen to Drew?

Where is Monty, and what will happen to him?

What about Shego? Will she learn that Amy's been cloning?

Stay tuned for chapter 4 of Yes, Mistress….

-----

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

**-----**


	4. Chapter 4: enough to retire

BE, S 7: Yes, Mistress

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….).

Additional information on the song, "Fantasy," used within can be found in the afterward. The song, as performed below, is copyrighted by Ben Francis, English gentlemen who is an amazing writer and composer and is no relation to cpneb.

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

You can read this without reading the background stories, but I would highly recommend (shameless plug) Black Hole Deep, version 2.0 and BE, S 1: Blue Eyes, Shining. You'll enjoy this story even more, and this story will make more sense if it's read in context.

**A/N Forward: **

Tara's made more sales, Amy is happier now than ever before, Drew is beside himself with Shego (who's not Shego), and Shego's beside herself without Drew.

Oh, and Monty's tired of moving furniture…

Yes, Mistress

-----

Chapter 4: enough to retire

-----

(The next day)

**(Tara)**

'My second boyfriend,' Tara thought.

'The only man who loved me for me.

'It was, and is, still a wonderful feeling.

"What's wrong, Mistress Tara?" Josh asked her as he caressed my arm, moving down to massage my calves.

"Josh, you know how I feel about you," I stated and asked, and Josh nodded.

"You're in love with me, Mistress Tara, just as I am in love with Mistress and Tara," Josh replied, and my heart skipped a beat.

'He's never separated us before!'

"Tara, it's true," Josh looked up into my eyes and confessed his true feelings for the first time. "I've been in love with you since the first day I came to the school, since the day I first saw the Middleton High cheerleaders in action. Kim was pretty, but I had my eye on a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed beauty with legs that went on forever.

"Yes, I dated Kim," he admitted with a sad sound in his voice, "but that was because I was too scared to ask you out: you were so stunningly beautiful, I was sure that you had a boatload of boyfriends lining up at your door. So, when you were willing to let me play in your 'reindeer games,'" and I laughed, "who was I but to say no to the most beautiful girl in the Middleton?

"And, my goddess, my mistress, did we have fun, or what?" and I nodded excitedly. "You taught me things that I never could have learned from anyone else, let alone that anyone else even knew that they existed.

"How did you learn all that, Tara? I've always wanted to ask you, but I've never had the chance."

"I have a photographic memory, Josh," and I leaned her head back as he continued to massage my calves, "and I had memorized the 'Kama Sutra' and the accompanying texts when I was 14, so I had a base understanding but no practical experience. You helped me get that," I smiled up at him.

"No experience?" Josh looked shocked.

"You were an expert at everything, Tara, how could you have had no experience?"

"Fast learner, and I went from reading to practice quickly," I grinned, and Josh held his hands over his heart, feigning a heart attack.

"My God, Tara, some of those things: the rocking chair and that chinning bar…," and Josh smiled as he remembered **that** set of moves.

"It helps to be a cheerleader," I smiled, and Josh grinned.

"We'd better get out of here before Shego and Kim come back, though," I added as Josh leaned over me.

"May I kiss Mistress?" he asked.

"Mistress requires it, but we'd better hurry," I responded, and my lips were locked with his as our tongues intertwined, his hands moving upwards and mine moving downwards….

-----

Josh slipped his clothes back on: the custom black Meezod shirt, black leather pants, and black high leather boots, all topped off with the pair of hand-crafted sunshades, and smiled.

"Was Mistress pleased?" he asked, and I smiled.

"Mistress was most definitely pleased, Josh; thank you."

"I'll get the car and finish loading the last of the small merchandise in the Pod for pickup," he said, calling for the Pod pickup in 15 minutes. He blew me a kiss, and I, Mistress Tara, bare and happy on the couch, smiled and blew him a kiss back.

The door closed, and I reached for my panties and bra.

'Stoppable's got nothing on the Josh-man,' I thought as I hooked my bra.

'I've finished with Drew, so I need to prep him so Josh and I can get him to the drop-off spot; that way, Amy can take him to outside of his lair tomorrow.'

-----

**(Shego)**

Two days ago, we'd scouted five locations. Yesterday, we checked out six more locations, all with the same results:

No Drew.

I was sitting in the jet hanger early in the morning (yes, I was awake at 5:30 AM: I'm not sleeping well, lately), sipping cocoa-moo and trying not to cry.

I missed him.

I had to admit it: I was in love with the blue doofus, with that tacky ponytail (and, in the back of my mind, could hear him yell: "It's a mullet!" and I grinned), with that silly blue coat, with that scar, with all of him.

'What am I going to do?' and I lost my battle with the tears, crying like a high school cheerleader.

Something bothered me, and I couldn't put my finger on it.

I hit the communication controls on my chair, and Nerdlinger popped up.

"Nerd-boy," I started, and he copped a 'tude with me!

"Wade, 'Greenie;' the name's Wade, when you need something," and he crossed his arms and waited.

I needed him more than he needed me, so I had to play nice.

"All right Wade: I'm sorry.

"Would you check the Go City university teacher in-service schedules for me, please?"

"Certainly, Shego, coming to your chair in 5 seconds," and a beep three seconds on my chair told me why we'd never beaten Kimmie.

Nerdlinger had the full schedule, by department and location, for the past and future three months' in-service training sessions.

Nothing was scheduled at the location we'd visited.

"I've already confirmed with the university and the departments in that section: they had no sessions scheduled for two days ago," Wade added, and I smiled.

'Would you call Kimmie and Ronald?"

"On their way: they should be at the hanger in about an hour."

"Thanks, Ne-Wade: as Kimmie would say: you Rock!" and he grinned as he cut the signal.

-----

"Wade told us what you found, Shego, but what does it mean?" Kim asked as she and Ron walked into the hanger.

"There was no teacher in-service training that day, Kimmie," I replied as I headed to the hovercar.

"And, that means, what?" Ron asked, and Kim rolled her eyes as she boarded behind him.

"It means, Ron, that Tara shouldn't have been in that location when we got there," Kim replied.

"So, what was she doing?" Ron asked as he buckled in, and I checked to make sure that Kimmie was strapped in while I fired up the engines and lifted off a bit, heading for the hanger door.

-----

We flew to Go City, landing in front of the hotel where the 'training' took place, but before I stopped the engines, the communications panel lit up.

"Shego? Where are you?" and my heart almost stopped.

"Drew?" I whispered, and his beautiful blue face, scar and all, popped up on the screen.

"Shego! Your voice is back: wonderful!" was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

-----

**(Dr. Kimberly Ann Possible-Stoppable)**

"Drew?" Shego whispered as Drakken's face popped up on the screen.

"Shego! Your laryngitis is gone: good!" and Shego fell backwards. Ron caught her, and he sat her gently in her seat.

"Dr. Drakken? Where have you been?"

"Shego and I have been on vacation-Kim Possible? What are you doing with my Shego? If you're hurt her, I'll, I'll," but I cut him off.

"Amp down, Doc: she just fainted. Besides, she's been with us most of the last few days, and she hasn't seen you in a week or two, anyway," and he looked perplexed as Rufus climbed out of Ron's pocket and headed for the hovercar controls.

"Where are you, anyway? Are you back in the lair?"

"Why, yes I am- wait, what's it to you?" he asked.

"We're in the hovercar, and we'll bring her back to you.

"And, Drew?" I leaned forward to the image.

"She has something to tell you," I smirked, and I cut the connection as Ron and Rufus fired up the homing device and we all headed back to the Drakken's lair.

-----

About five minutes out from the lair, Shego stirred.

"Good, you're awake," Ron watched her as she stretched.

He's such a man.

But, he's **my** man, and I grinned inside.

"What'cha watchin,' Ronnie?" Shego grinned and fired up the hands, and Ron's hands glowed blue in response.

"Amp down, monkey boy, just jacking with you," her hands returned to normal.

"Where are we?" she stood, looking over the front of the hovercar.

"About 4 minutes from the lair, Shego.

"And, yes, it was Drakken," I smiled, and I saw another side of Shego:

Panic.

"What am I going to do, Kim? He doesn't know how I feel about him?" she blurted out, and Ron's answer was simple:

"Tell him: you just might be surprised," and we entered the hanger and came to a perfect landing as DR. D. came thru the door towards the hovercar, running.

"Shego!" he yelled as she leapt out of the hovercar, and she was surprised:

Drew took her into his arms and kissed her!

It must have been god, because her left leg came up after a few seconds, and there were no sounds from them.

-----

**(Shego)**

Wow.

That man can kiss!

He curled my toes, my leg, my hairs on the back of my neck, my hairs…none of your business, Stoppable!

When he removed his tongue from my mouth and his lips from mine, he smiled like I'd never seen before.

"I love you, Shirley," he smiled, "and I'm so glad you got your voice back.

"I was worried these last few days, when you couldn't talk.

"But, you sure could express yourself in other 'inventive' ways," he smiled, and I lit up.

"What are you talking about, Dr. D? I haven't been anywhere near you for six days, and you've been gone that whole time.

"Did you clone me somewhere?" and I got really pissed, and I fired up.

"No, Shego, I would never do that to you, although having more than one Shirley around would be more joy than I deserve," and I cut the plasma and looked at him, confused.

"If you weren't with me, where the heck were you, Drew?"

"I was with you and Mistresses T and A , Shirley, and they helped Monty and I learn more," Drew smiled, "and that's when I learned that, if I wanted to be with you, I had to get my act together, Shirley," and he kissed my cheek.

I felt my face blush, and I heard Ron chuckle and Kim hush him.

"Mistresses T and A? Who are they?"

"I may not say their names, Shirley, but they both know you and wanted you to be happy: that's why they helped you when you lost your voice."

"You are my angel, Shirley; I know you don't believe me when I tell you that, but you complete me," Drew, confessing to me? He feels the same way I feel: could it be?

"I sang a song to you, while you couldn't speak, Shirley. You liked it, remember?" An electric piano, bass and drums started up in the background for an intro, and then Drew began to sing!

-----

Well, I said goodbye to falling in love such a long time ago,  
so why the hell am I feeling this way about you  
Today it all seems that my wishes and dreams are held in your arms,  
so tell me is this life complete now you're here,  
is this emotion that I fear?

Now not a day goes by without someone trying to cut the high-wire (high-wire, high-wire),  
a balancing act and no-one seems to give a damn, no,  
The days have gone when I used to say that flames burn you (burn you, burn you),  
now it's a case of moving closer to the fire, yeah,  
is this emotion that I need? Yeah:

I've laid it on the line and everything looks fine to me,  
It came as a surprise but now it feels like fantasy;  
Fantasy

Well, I used to laugh at my friends who chose to live their lives that way,  
now I see myself doing those things I used to hate  
It's funny how I've changed and left the harder time behind me  
And I'm falling further and I'm finding things get better every day, oh, yeah:  
is this emotion that I feel? Yeah

Well, my life has turned full circle and I'm starting it all again  
and I'm noticing things that I never even stopped to see  
You're my lifeline, my better times, my day and night and every little mystery  
You're all I need in my life and that's fine by me, yeah:  
this is emotion that I feel

I've laid it on the line and everything looks fine to me,  
It came as a surprise but now it feels like fantasy;

fantasy,  
fantasy;

This life's got a hold on me.  
hold,  
hold,  
hold on me;

Oh, fantasy  
fantasy

This love's got a hold on me,  
fantasy

This love's got a hold on me,  
fantasy

-----

I was shocked: he really loved me!

-----

**(Dr. Kimberly Ann Possible-Stoppable)**

I was shocked:

He really **could** sing!

And, her really **did** love her!

Shego took his face between her hands when he finished singing and smiled as she pulled him closer.

"I love you, too, Drew Theodore Lipsky," and she kissed him.

Her leg went up, again, and I punched Ron.

"We should leave," I whispered to him, and he nodded.

We snuck out of the lair, and I called Wade after we were out (sneaking out of a laid: who knew?):

"Hey, Wade, we need a ride."

"Where are you, Kim?"

"You know, Wade," and he gulped and nodded, dancing with the keyboard.

"GJ's in the area, and they have one of the new jets there; they should be landing in about 10, Kim."

"Thanks, Wade: you rock, Partner," and I grinned as he smiled at me.

"Right back at'cha, Kim," he replied. "Did you and Shego find Drakken?"

"You could say that, Wade," I smirked, and I cut the connection as the GJ jet was coming in hot.

Whoever the pilot was, they were good: they stopped in mid-air on the way down, then came in for a perfect landing that didn't kick up any dirt.

The canopy popped open, and I was surprised.

"Hey there, Kim: need a lift?"

"Commander Peterson? They've got you flying, now?"

"It's Lindsey to you, Kim, and yes, I am: I got bored, so I asked Betty for a few runs in the new planes to keep my ratings up, so here I am," Lindsey spoke as she popped the side door and dropped the ramp. "Come aboard Air GJ; next stop, Middleton," she laughed as Ron and I boarded and strapped ourselves in near the cockpit.

"Any problems on this sitch, Kim?" and I smiled as I took Ron's hand, but not before I took my engagement ring out of my pocket and placed it back on my finger.

"No problems, Lindsey, no problems at all," I replied, and the ramp came back up as the door closed. The jet rose silently and slowly, then took off like a shot.

'Good luck, Shego,' I thought.

"Worried about her, KP?" Ron was smiling at me as I thought.

"A bit, Ron, but I think she'll be ok."

"What about Dr. D?" Ron grinned as he asked.

"I think he'd better be in very good shape for what's to come," I dead-panned.

Ron's laugh echoed throughout the jet.

-----

**(Lord Montgomery Fiske a.k.a "**_**Monkeyfist"**_

"Are you feeling better, Montekins?" Amy came in with some more of that cursed chicken soup.

"Mistress, please, no more chicken soup!" I begged, and I scratched at one of the spots that hadn't healed yet.

"Awww, does it hurt, Monte?"

"It just itches, Mistress Amy, nothing more. The fur's almost all back, now.

"I'm glad, Montekins," and she looked like she was going to burst into tears,

"What's wrong, Mistress? Have I displeased you in some way?" I asked, sitting up in the bed.

She came over to the side and sat on the edge of the bed, tears trying to come out.

"Montekins, I'm so very sorry I hurt you," and I waved her silent.

"I understand what you were trying to do," I reached out and took one of her hands in both of mine.

"Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can; I already have, Amy," I looked up into her manic eyes and smiled.

"Amy, you have been trying ever since the surgery to convince me of what you wanted, all while trying to convince me that you really did love me.

"You didn't need the whips," and Amy grimaced, "Because Mistress Tara helped me to understand what I needed to see, and what I really felt about you.

"Amy, I like you, but you have to change something before I can ever love you," I told her, and she burst into tears.

"WHAT?" she cried.

"It's big, Amy," I continued, and she cried out, again:

"WHAT IS IT, MONTE? I'll change it; if I can keep you, I'll learn to live without it.

"What?" and I told her.

-----

**Author's afterward:**

This story is dedicated to RI100014 and Blackbird: I bet you two thought I'd forgotten, but this train had already left the station when I went in the hospital, so this is not the result of any drug-induced dreams. ….

The song can be found on the Internet: the information can be found in my forum "JadeKimverse discussions" under the topic "Fantasy source."

For all the Jade fans:

Thanks for your continued support, and PM me if you have any questions about the JadeKimVerse. I respond to all PMs, emails, and reviews.

I have established a forum ("JadeKimVerse discussions") where I will post more details about my current Jade stories, upcoming chapters and stories and schedules for release, as well as answer any questions that you may have. I'll continue to post to Zaratan's forum, but it's getting busier…

-----

**Preview: **

-----

"AMY DID WHAT?" I lit up my hands.

-----

"WHAT IS IT, MONTE? I'll change it; if I can keep you, I'll learn to live without it."

-----

I looked at the phone: caller blocked. I answered the phone:

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kim, it's Tara.

"Tara! Just what in the world have you been doing?"

"Training, but I'm finished now, Kim, and I brought you some presents," Tara replied.

-----

Stay tuned for chapter 5, the final chapter, of Yes, Mistress….

-----

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----


	5. Chapter 5: Gifts of the Mistress

BE, S 7: Yes, Mistress

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

You can read this without reading the background stories, but I would highly recommend (shameless plug) Black Hole Deep, version 2.0 and BE, S 1: Blue Eyes, Shining. You'll enjoy this story even more, and this story will make more sense if it's read in context.

**A/N Forward: **

Tara has met their sales goals, Amy's talking to Monty, Shego is in shock, and Kim has a surprise.

Oh, and James and Anne have been busy in the house…

Yes, Mistress

-----

Chapter 5: Gifts of the Mistress

-----

**(Lord Montgomery Fiske a.k.a "**_**Monkeyfist"**_

"Amy, you have been trying ever since you had the surgery to 'arm yourself," I chuckled, "with gorilla arms and feet, to convince me of what you wanted, all while trying to convince me that you really did love me.

"You didn't need the whips," and Amy grimaced, "Because Mistress Tara helped me to understand what I needed to see, and what I really felt about you.

"Amy, I like you, but you have to change something before I can ever love you," I told her, and she burst into tears.

"WHAT?" she cried.

"It's big, Amy," I continued, and she cried out, again:

"WHAT IS IT, MONTY? I'll change it; if I can keep you, I'll learn to live without it.

"What is it, Montekins?"

"Amy, I won't make you give up your Cuddlebuddies, Lord only knows why," and Amy visibly let out a sigh of relief.

"The life-sized ones, though: you have to stop making so many of them," he held up his hand as she opened her mouth. "I didn't say all, Amy, I said so many."

"Montekins, I'll stop altogether. I'll never make another, if the choice is them or you," Amy replied, tears starting.

"Amy, it's no fairer to you to ask you to give up all of them than it would be to tell me to give up my quest for the Mystical Monkey Power," I smiled at her and took her hand in mine as I looked into those dancing eyes, now widened in surprise at my statement, chimps squealing in the background.

"Just, not so many, Amy, please?"

"You…won't make me give up all of them?"

"No, Amy, I won't.

"I couldn't love you and have you miserable, blaming me for your pain, now, could I?" Her eyes were abruptly slowing their dance with my words.

"You heard right, Amy; I love you: that's what I said," and I kissed her hand. "Mistress Tara helped me understand my feelings towards you. I always thought I loathed you, but it was because I was afraid, Amy; afraid that you would reject me for who I was, who I had become," her eyes stopped their dance altogether and stared at me.

"It wasn't fear that made me love you, Amy: it was my waking up to the truth," and I saw a tear fall down her face and land on her right cheek. I reached up and touched it with my forefinger, kissed the tear, and then placed the kiss on her lips.

"I don't know if I'll ever get back what I think is rightfully mine," and the screeches of chimps could be heard in the background, and my thoughts of Stoppable pained me, but only for a few moments, "but I know that, if I have you, it won't hurt near as much to not have it," and I pulled my now-crying Amy into my arms and kissed her passionately.

Her eyes had stopped their dance, and their calming had unleashed another dancing part of her: her fingers roamed over my body….

I scooped her up and carried her to the bed.

"What would Mistress desire?" I smiled down at her as I lay her on the bed.

"Why, mad monkey love, of course, Montekins," she replied with a huge grin.

"What a coincidence," I smiled at her; "that's one of my specialties," I bounced over to the lights, hit the switches and turned the room into total darkness after I locked the door, and bounced back over to my Amy.

"Oh, Montekins," she purred.

"Oh, Monty…"

"Oh, my, goodness: it's the Full Monty!" she cried out.

-----

"Montekins?"

"Yes, my Amy?"

"You were wonderful, Montekins," she had lifted her head up and was leaning on my garmentless chest.

"Thank you; you weren't half bad, yourself, - **OOOF!**"

I got hit in the face with a pillow.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" she cried out, striking me again and again as she laughed.

"ALL RIGHT, UNCLE!"

"Would that be a Monkey's Uncle, Montekins?" she stopped long enough to look down on me, armed with a pair of pillows, and pair of…well, let's just say her physical self-modifications were absolutely amazing. She looked down at me and followed my eyes to their target. She smiled and giggled as I smiled back.

"What I meant to say, Amy, was that you were incredible," and she placed the pillow at the head of the bed where her head would lay, her head following, and turned over to stare at me with an impish grin.

"More, please, Montekins: I think I'd better take advantage of it now before the baby comes."

"What baby?"

"The one we just made, Montekins," she smiled. "I can tell when life's starting inside of me, and you hit a home run on your first swing;

"Well, not exactly your first swing; at least it was one of those many hits you had," she grinned and rubbed her stomach.

"Care for another round"

"What Mistress desires," I replied, but she stopped me.

"Not Mistress; Amy," she smiled.

"Very well: what Amy desires," and she smiled even bigger.

"Oh, yes, that's sooo much better…" and we didn't make much noise for awhile.

-----

**(Shego)**

I was shocked:

He really **could** sing!

And, he really **did** love me!

I took his face between my hands when he finished singing and pulled him closer.

"I love you, too, Drew Theodore Lipsky," and I kissed him.

That kiss made my leg go up, again, just like in the movies, and I heard Kimmie punch Ron.

"We should leave," she whispered to him.

They snuck out of the lair (snuck, yeah: they were almost as quiet as a pair of yaks on a two-foot pile of packing peanuts, but I didn't care).

I reached down, scooped him up in my arms, and kissed him.

"What was that for?" he asked, and I smiled as I headed into my room. I had a bigger bed and no picture of his mother on the nightstand.

"For the song, silly," I waved a hand in front of the door, and it slid open, closing behind us, "and for what's about to happen," I added as I placed him gently on the bed.

What happened next shocked me to high heavens:

Drew took charge, and I let him.

He stood, put a finger to my lips as if telling me to be quiet, and he slowly unzipped my suit like he'd done it before. He hadn't; trust me, I'd know, and he'd remember because he'd have lost all hair if he'd even attempted it before.

He gently slid the suit off of my arms, caressing them as he removed the suit. I closed my eyes and marveled: how did he know what to do that would get my attention so thoroughly?

He knelt and slid the suit down my legs, caressing them as he did. He reached up and placed my hand on his back, lifting my feet so that he could slip my boots off: the left, then the right. Then, he slid the suit the rest of the way off and onto the floor, carefully folding it into a tight package and placing it atop the perfectly-positioned standing boots.

He then walked upward, starting at my feet, caressing and massaging them as he moved upward, slowly rising to his feet, on the outsides of my legs, past my panties and up to my waist, just below my bra. By now, he was on his feet, facing me, and he kissed me tenderly. I responded, sliding my tongue into his mouth, and our tongues fought like Kimmie and I did when she came in to break up one our "equipment acquisitions." How and when he learned to do what he did with his tongue, I wasn't certain I wanted to know, but by now I was a quivering mass of gelatin, a tall, spring onion blowing in a stiff breeze, having a difficult time remaining upright.

We parted, and I saw a smile on his face, unlike any smile I'd ever seen before. I started to speak, but he held his finger to my lips once again. I slipped my tongue out and licked his finger up and down, and he giggled.

"That tickles, Shirley," he whispered, and he removed his finger and moved his hands behind my back, deftly unhooking my bra, but leaving the straps on my shoulders.

Then, he really surprised me: he bent his knees a bit, reached down, and he lifted me into his arms and carried me to my bedside, placing me there gently. He reached down and hit the light switch on my nightstand, leaving the room in total darkness.

I could see his silhouette in the darkness, though. He removed his lab coat, then his shirt, kicking off his boots, leaving him in a tee shirt and pants. He unbuckled his belt and stepped out of his pants, placing them on top of his coat with a deft motion, and then pulled off his tee, leaving only his boxers.

He then climbed into bed with me, and he placed his arms around me for a long time. I could feel him shiver once or twice, and I felt tears fall onto my shoulder.

He then took my hand, placed it on the waistband of his boxers, and whispered:

"Shall we, Shirley?" and I nodded as I pulled the waistband downward as he lifted his hips….

-----

I woke to wonderful smells: strawberry-and-cinnamon pancakes; real maple syrup; full, fatty chorizo with lots of garlic; fresh creamery butter; and fresh cocoa-moo.

I was still in my bed, and I wasn't sure if I could move.

I tried a leg, and it moved. I managed to swing my legs over the edge of the bed and sat up on the edge.

My suit was standing guard, on top of my boots.

My nightstand had a visitor: six roses, green and black, in a dark, black vase.

The note simply stated:

You were, and are, magnificent, as you always have been. Come: join me for breakfast, please…D

The note was in green ink; the D was signed in blue ink.

I looked down and cupped.

'Well, we certainly had fun last night, didn't we?'

Don't ask, don't tell was their motto.

-----

I got dressed after a shower and headed into the kitchen.

Drew was there, frying the last of the chorizo sausage and then lifting pancakes to check the undersides.

"Almost ready," he muttered, and I cleared my throat. He turned, and his face lit up like the sun.

"Shirley!" he walked over to me, removing his apron as he walked. When he reached me, we kissed, and I wondered why I'd ever waited this long.

I did have a question or 30 about last night, though, and I unlocked my lips and asked:

"Dr. D, have you been trying to clone me, **again**?"

"Shego!" he looked and sounded indignant. "We had an agreement: I'd never attempt to clone you, and you wouldn't burn my hair off," he grinned, and I smiled.

"Right answer, but how do you explain last night?"

"Which part, Shirley: the multiples, or the rocking chair, or-" and I cut him off before I blushed through my jumpsuit.

"All of it, Drew."

'We've done it lots of times, and I learned what makes you happy. You showed me, don't you remember?"

"When was that?" He walked over to the stove and retrieved all of the food: two plates of pancakes and the huge plate of chorizo sausage. I walked over also and grabbed the maple syrup, butter, and cocoa-moo, returning to the table.

We sat and began to eat; the strawberry/cinnamon pancakes were delicious with the creamery butter and real maple syrup, and the chorizo was just the way I liked it: extra-hot and garlicky.

Drew answered me in between pancake bites.

"The last five weeks, Shirley, while we were with Mistresses T and A."

"Whoa, hold on, Dr. D: Who are Mistresses T and A?"

"You don't remember? That accident that made you mute for awhile must have affected your memory."

"What accident?" I grabbed the last piece of chorizo and grinned: his fork wasn't fast enough, and he pouted. I cut it in half and offered a piece to him, but he shook his head 'no.'

"I don't know, but when they brought you in, you were bruised, but you couldn't speak, I remember that. I spend nights sitting in your room while you slept, because you had some horrible dreams. I would hold your hand, and you would calm down and be able to sleep. After a couple of nights, you woke up once when I had your hand. You smiled and me and crooked a finger, then two, then three fingers, and I got the message when you flamed the middle finger," he grinned. "The 'flaming bird,' I coined it, and you smiled.

"You were so gentle with me, I cried, Shirley: I never knew you felt that way about me, and I couldn't stand to be without you. We spent every evening and night together, and what you taught me," he blushed, and I laughed: reddish-blue was not a good color on him, "well, let's just say I was more than impressed."

"What about the whips?"

"What whips?" he asked.

"The feathers?"

"What feathers?" he asked again, looking even more confused.

"Lipsky Drakken," and it still worked: his facial features went blank.

I was scared to do it, but I had had a hunch while I was getting dressed, and I pulled out a picture from Nerdli- Wade and showed it to Drew.

His face lit up.

"Mistress T!"

It was a picture of Kimmie's blonde cheerleader friend.

Checking out the second hunch scared me even more, but I had to be sure.

I put the first picture back in my leg pouch and pulled out the second one, turning it to him

He immediately lowered his head and whispered "Yes, Mistress A. Thank you for doing it."

"**AMY DID **_**WHAT**_?" I lit up my hands after I dropped the picture.

"Amy did it, that crazy bi-" I stopped, but in the back of my mind I realized what she had really done: bring Drew and me together.

I was still pissed, though.

It was DNAmy.

That homely and ugly female dog doctor had cloned me: that was the only explanation.

"That confirms it, Drew," I doused my hands, flipped the picture face-down, and snapped Drew out of the trance: he lifted his head as he took his last bite of pancakes.

"Drew, do you remember a young blonde girl name Tara?" and his face shot up from his plate.

"Mistress Tara?" he whispered.

Bingo.

"Drew: it wasn't me, it was a clone," I never knew that the blue on his face could disappear, let alone that fast.

"I didn't do it, Shirley, please believe me!" he looked truly frightened, and for the first and only time I regretted having harassed him so much in the past.

"I know," and he relaxed. "It was DNAmy," and even more color disappeared.

"Mistress Amy," he whispered, and his knuckles turned white as he gripped the table and lowered his head again.

I lifted his head so I could see his eyes.

"I'm not sure what they did to you, Dr. D, but I'll take care of them, personally, then turn Kimmie loose on the cheerleader," I grinned, and his response-

"No, Shirley," and he took my hand in his.

"They may have done something to me, put the scars on my back, but you treated them every Friday night," I gasped, and he smiled, "Yes, I know what you did, and that helped me grow even more while I was with you; well, with who I thought was you.

"All they did was help me bring feelings out that I fought, refused to make public, even to myself.

"Shirley, did you ever hear that song that one of the henchmen made up about us?"

"If I had, would he still be alive?" I growled, and he laughed and started to sing a kid's song:

"'Shego and Drakken, sitting in a tree,

"'K-I-S-S-I-N-G,

"'First comes love,

"'Then world domination,

"'Then the freaky babies that rule the nations.'"

I had to laugh, it was so silly.

Drew was laughing, as well, but he stopped before I did.

"I used to think it was absurd, you and I, but I was wrong," he said softly after I stopped laughing, and I stared at him. "The love part, that is," and he smiled as I gawked at him like a total fool.

"That clone taught me several things, Shirley; the most important was that you were in love with me, even if the teacher was a clone: the brain patterns were the same, so I knew it was so.

"It taught me one other thing, Shirley, and that was that I didn't want to live without you.

"I wanted to make blue-green babies with you and have them 'rule the nation,'" he smiled, and he reached into his pocket.

Oh, no….

He produced a ring box and opened it, turning the opened box to face me before he reached in.

A platinum engagement ring, with a green diamond.

He reached in, took out the ring, stood, and walked over to me and knelt, slipping the ring on over my glove.

"Shirley Maria Golightly, I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Shirley Maria Golightly, I love you; I've always loved you. I love your sarcasm, your attitude, your laugh, everything that's you, my dearest Shego. Will you marry me?"

I smiled, nodded, hugged him, kissed him, and became a blubbering idiot for I don't know how long.

-----

**(Tara)**

Two weeks after we'd dropped Drew at his lair, I received a bouquet of black-and-green roses from a confused floral delivery person.

The note simply read: 'Thanks, Mistress T…Shirley,' complete with a blue smiley face. I giggled.

Two days later, I received a bouquet of purple roses, held by a Cuddlebuddy.

The note simply read: 'Thanks, Mistress T…Lord M. Fiske.'

It was time.

-----

**(Dr. Kimberly Ann Possible-Stoppable)**

I looked at the ringing phone: caller id blocked.

I answered it:

"Hello?"

"Hello, Kim: it's me, Tara.

"Tara! What in the world have you been doing?"

"Training, but I'm finished now, Kim, and I'm bringing you some presents," Tara replied. "Can I come over?"

"Sure, Tara."

"Can I bring Josh?"

"Certainly. Do I need Ron here, too?"

"Wouldn't hurt; remember, he doesn't know about my teaching, and he might as well learn now," I blanched. Was I ready to share that discussion with Ron?

The decision took less than 10 microseconds.

"I'll call him."

"Thanks, Kim. We'll come over this evening, around nine, all right?"

"Ok, Tara, see you then," and she hung up.

I paged Ron on his PosComm and told him to come over at eight: I owed him some background on Josh and Tara and their 'games;' I figured I'd better get Mon and Felix over here, as well, I thought as I punched Mon's speed dial number….

-----

Ron came over after dinner (and almost made Mom pass out because he didn't stop to eat!) and headed up to my room.

"Come on in, BFF," I called as I heard him coming up the steps; well, really, I'd seen his car outside and heard him and Mom exchange greetings: he was moving pretty stealthily lately.

"And, what does my bon-diggity BFF have for me tonight?" He asked after we kissed and sat down.

"Ron, do you know about Josh and Tara?"

"Besides they're dating and they look great together?" he asked, and I nodded. "What else is there?" he asked, so I spent the next 20 minutes explaining Mistress Tara to him

It went pretty well: in the first seven minutes, he only screamed "WHY DON'T PEOPLE TELL ME THESE THINGS SOONER?!!!" no more than 10 times.

I finally was able to explain the full relationship to him after 45 minutes had gone by, not to mention the serious snackage consumption on his part while he listened. He hyperventilated several times when I described one of Tara's outfits, but I managed to calm him relatively soon. That part was fun for both of us.

"So, KP, Josh is a kept man, and he's not complaining one bit," Ron finally said.

"Not exactly, Ron: he's in full control of the relationship, on and off the stage, and it goes only as far as he wants it to go. That's the role of the submissive in that kind of relationship," I explained.

"Wow," was his only response as the knock came at the door.

"Come in, Mon," and Monique came in on a cloud; well specifically, on Felix's flying lap, and both were smiling.

"Hey, GF, DYTH?"

"YSD, Monique, and ITFBIOK," Ron replied, and Monique grinned.

"Translation, bitte," came from Felix as she hopped down and kissed him on the cheek.

"DYTH: Did you tell him?

"YSD: Yes, she did

"ITFBIOK: I'm totally freaked, but I'm o.k.," Monique replied

"Ron, how did you learn Mon-speak?" Felix asked.

"Practice, my boy, practice," Ron quipped, and he was struck on each side of the head with a flying pillow from my bed.

"Well?" I asked, and Monique nodded.

"Man, I never knew Josh had it in him," Felix grinned.

"Josh is a good guy," I smiled, "he just wasn't what I was looking for," I added, reaching out a long arm and pulling Ron to my side, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"And, Tara's sweet," Ron added, and Monique andI laughed. "What?" he asked as we laughed even louder. "She **is** a sweet girl."

"Who twirls a mean whip, baby boy," Monique added, and she laughed with me.

"We're going downstairs to the new room," I stood, taking Ron's arm in mine. "It's one of the bonus rooms Dad added when he re-did the house after the 'Diablos' sitch," and I led them down on flight of stairs and back underneath my loft stairs, opening the door directly underneath my bedroom door and turning on the light to reveal a 10'x10' room with four medium-sized couches around the room, two or three single chairs, a small game table in the far right-hand corner, and small tables. A full-sized fridge stood in the corner opposite the game table, and a small bar also had a bar sink installed and functional, across from the fridge on the counter.

"Wow, KP, why haven't we ever been in here?"

"It wasn't done yet, Ron," I replied; "it was only bare floor and walls up until four months ago."

"Kewl," Ron fell into the nearest couch, pulling me down into his lap. I snuggled in and got comfortable.

"Watch it, mister," Monique reminded him, "the 'rents are still in the house, and Kim's dad still has long-term leases on black hole probes."

"Partial license, Mon," Ron held up my hand with the engagement ring and grinned. "License to go to second base and not get shot," he added, earning a glare from me.

"You think so, Ron?" I growled, and laughed as Ron gulped loud enough to wake Rufus from his pocket. Rufus looked around, spotted his target, then ran to the softest chair-back and curled up on top of it, falling asleep almost immediately.

A knock on the door about 30 minutes later, after Monique and Felix had gotten as 'comfortable' as Ron and I had with the room: just serious necking, nothing major in public, and the door opened to reveal Tara and Josh standing, smiling, and carrying two large bags, each.

"Hey, everybody," Tara smiled as she and Josh stepped into the room, Josh closing the door behind them. Tara was dressed in a navy polo shirt with tan slacks, and she had her Meezod shades on top of her head. Josh was dressed similarly, complete with Meezod shades on top of his head and a tan polo shirt with navy slacks.

Most importantly: they both wore million-dollar smiles as they walked over, placing the bags behind the couches first and then receiving hugs from their friends. Josh and Tara sat on a couch, Josh's arm around Tara's shoulders. Monique and Felix had moved to a couch to get comfortable for their 'together time' earlier, and the were in a similar position, Felix's arm around Monique's shoulders. Mon spent her time occasionally moving Felix's hand back to the shoulder rather than lower, where it seemed to be directing itself. Tara and Josh joined us in similar positions on a seperate couch, and Tara giggled.

"What?" Ron asked, looking down and making sure his pants hadn't fallen without his knowledge.

"Look at us: we look like a bunch of old married couples," Tara answered, "sitting about to have a after-dinner talk about kids' teachers and play dates," and I squeezed Ron's hand.

"Not yet, Tara," I replied, and Felix and Josh laughed as Ron blushed.

"Tara, what did you want to tell Ron and me?"

"I have some presents for you and Ron, Kim, but these are the most important ones," and she reached down and pulled out two sealed manila envelopes from one of the bags that she had moved from behind the couch to next to her feet. "One is for Ron, and the other is for you, Kim," and she handed the appropriate envelope to us.

Ron opened his envelope.

I opened my envelope.

Each held a single sheet of paper.

"WHAT?" came from both our mouths at the same time, and Tara smiled.

"Drakken and Shego are quitting the villain business, at least for the next 10 years, and Amy and Lord Fiske are doing the same," Tara told them both the contents of the others' envelopes, and we both looked at each other, then at Tara.

"Is this a joke?" I shot back.

"No, Kim, it's not: it's totally on the level.

"It's the end-game result of my teaching that I was hoping to reach before we got out of high school, but now's all right, too.

"You…planned this?" Monique asked, more than a bit surprised, and Josh nodded.

"She started after the 'Diablos,' Monique," Josh replied and turned to Tara, who by now was blushing.

"I did it, Kim, Ron, for you two," her voice was much smaller now than when she came into the room, and she looked up. "I hope you're not mad, but I wanted to do something for the two of you that might help, after all you've both done for me over the last three years.

"Ron," Tara purred, and she immediately had his attention from across the room, "do you realize what you do for me? What you did for me, Ronald?" she spoke as she stood and walked up to him, lifting his face with her right hand to look up into her eyes.

"Ron, you saved me at WannaWeep, and you didn't laugh at me when I was scared or when I had that major crush on you: you treated me like a lady wants to be treated, and I'll never forget that," as she finished, she offered her hands and pulled him to stand in front of her, where she then administered a kiss to his cheek and then hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Ron, for not laughing at a silly, ditzy blonde like me," she pulled back with a few tears on her face.

"Tara, how could I laugh at you for being ditzy: hello, one of the Native American tribes we ran into on a mission thought I was hilarious: they re-named me Mr. Blonde-Whose-Pants-Always-Fall-Down, all right?" he laughed, "And, besides, you couldn't be too ditzy if you planned this and you thought the Ron-man was cute: that shows excellent taste, of that I'm certain," and Ron laughed again and hugged her.

"So, Shego is really getting married to Drew?" Ron asked, and my jaw dropped to the ground.

"Yeppers," Josh laughed. "She said that they want to make little blue-green babies," and Monique shuddered.

"How would they do that?" Felix asked, and I stared at him and then grinned.

"Well, Felix," I began to explain, "when a man and a woman really, really love each other," I started, and Felix cut me off as Monique fell against him, laughing.

"What I meant was, blue-green?"

"Drew's skin is blue from a chemical accident in college, and Shego's skin is green because of a comet: she used to be a member of 'Team Go,'" Ron stated as if he assumed that everyone knew who Team Go was.

Felix looked quizzically at Monique, and she leaned over and whispered, "I'll tell you later, flyboy," and licked his ear.

"Well, that takes two out," I smiled, "but Monty and Amy hooking up, too?" It was Ron's turn to have jaw injury from striking the floor.

"Amy did say something about "having some 'Mad Monkey Lovin,' Kim," Josh stood, "but she and Lord Fiske haven't mentioned marriage yet. She did mention something about a surprise present in another eight months," and Ron and I both shuddered at both thoughts: the MML and the nine-month gift as Josh stood and walked over to me, holding out his hands when he stopped.

"Kim, I never really thanked you for letting me down so easy that day at MoonNickel's," Josh smiled. "I'm so happy for you that you finally took that step, and I'm glad that I finally blew out of my funk and found Mistress Tara," and Felix and Ron both looked like they'd just been told that Steve Barkin was really a woman.

"Mistress and I have done some wonderful work, but we're retiring now: she's reached the goals she wanted, and now it's time to move on.

"But, first, some 'thank you' gifts to our friends, ones who have stood by us through our good times and bad, always being friends and never judging us.

"You're wrong, Josh," Ron said with a grin. "Lots of us judged you, and we found you guilty of extreme good taste in clothes and ladies," Tara blushed, and Josh grinned.

"I can agree with the latter judgment," Josh said as he kissed a surprised Kim on the cheek. "You haven't done too bad, yourself, Ron-man," Josh laughed as he sat back down.

"Kim. Ron, those are your first two gifts," Tara smiled. "We took four super-villains out of action for you. I hope you're happy with your presents, even though I didn't wrap them," she giggled, and Josh took that moment to nibble at her neck, eliciting more giggles.

"I can be forced to be happy with gifts like that, T," I smirked and blew her a kiss, "for about a year or 10," Kim chuckled as Tara reached up into the air and caught the kiss and held it next to her heart. "Wait 'til I tell Aunt Betty, Uncle Slim, and Wade: they're gonna freak!"

"Hopefully, not as much as Amy and Montgomery, Kim," Ron dead-panned, and the room filled with laughter.

"I don't know how you did it, Tara, but thank you. I don't even know how to thank you for this," I began, but Tara held up her hand;

"Kim, please: I remember Jr. Prom and the 'Diablos;' I remember your singed prom dress; I remember the stories about you almost being killed in those fights with Shego. You've done more than your share: I'm just glad to be able to help a little bit." Tara was smiling even more, now that Josh had her hand in his.

"Ron, we all know how many 'shots' you've taken: not bullets, but the hits, punches, slams, and falls, all trying and succeeding in keeping Kim and the rest of us safe. We also know how little press you get, since they seem to forget your name all the time. We just wanted to make sure you knew that **we** knew who you were, and that we were proud to have both you and Kim as friends all this time," Josh grinned, and Tara reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Felix," Tara turned and looked at Monique's 'flyboy,' "I don't know about everyone else, but I've watched Monique do something I didn't think was 'possible,'" Tara used 'air quotes,' eliciting a laugh from Kim, "gain even more self-confidence. It would be nice, though," Tara smirked evilly, "if she could learn another conversation topic besides her 'flyboy' and how wonderful he is," and Monique blushed enough that everyone knew it and laughed.

Everyone laughed except Felix, who took the time to gain Monique's attention by turning her head and having her lips catastrophically collide with his for several seconds.

I nudged Ron and pointed, and we both laughed as we watched Felix's hands search, like a rescue team, over Monique's body during their attention-grabbing kiss.

"Wow, 'flyboy,' maybe I need to brag on you more often," Monique came up for air, grinning like an idiot.

"Yea, and Felix's vocabulary has expanded, too" Josh laughed. "You've drawn him out of his shell," and Ron mimed a shocked look, palms on the sides of his face and his mouth opened in a faux-scream, drawing a laugh from both Tara and me. "He's added Mon, Monique, my girl, my lady, and love to his four-word vocabulary of Zombie Mayhem, basketball, and schoolwork," and the embarrassed Felix received a counterattack from Monique, eliciting hand troop movement on her part this time.

"Wow, yourself, Mon," Felix grinned when they unlocked lips, "hey, Kim, can we borrow this room for, oh, say, 20 years or so?" Kim laughed as the couple grinned from ear to ear, wrapping an arm around each other.

-----

"Anyway," Tara stood and picked up two of the bags in front of her, "these are for you, Mon, Felix," she placed the bags at their feet, "and, these are for you, Kim, Ron," and she grabbed the other two bags and placed them at Ron's feet, planting another kiss on his cheek and adding more red to Ron's face.

I reached into her bag and pulled out – a red-and-green ribbon.

I started pulling the ribbon, and the ribbon was wrapped around a card, and it continued into her bag.

I looked at the card: "A gift card for Pradas?" I screamed.

Mom later told me that she thought she heard the magic word while she was downstairs, but she shook her head and continued her reading.

"Yes, Kim: it turns out that they've got a new line of boots that are you; at least, that's what I thought when I bought this pair," and Tara lifted her pants leg a bit and showed off the boot.

"GF, there'd better be one of those cards in my bag," Monique reached down, found a purple ribbon, and began to pull.

"You're covered, Mon," Tara laughed as I continued to pull, and an envelope was wrapped in the ribbon. The return address was 'Buffalo Roams Restaurant, Denver, Colorado." I smiled: I'd heard of the restaurant, world-renowned for its buffalo steaks and chops, but even more for its amazing desserts.

Attached to the envelope was another with a return address of "Paris Hotel, Denver, Colorado." I grinned: I loved that hotel that we'd stayed at in Atlanta on that mission to the East Coast on Hurricane Kimberly (Ron had never let me live that one down, I remembered, but then I also remembered that I she still owed him some payback for the sand he shoved into my bra; I itched, but couldn't scratch, the entire plane ride home).

A third attached envelope had as a return address "Club Banana Custom, Go City."

A fourth envelope attached had, as its return address, "Avery Jamison Jewelers, Denver, Colorado." This, I remembered, was where Ron had told me he'd found my engagement ring. I looked down at the ring and smiled; then I looked up at him and smiled.

The final envelope in the chain had a single word on the return address: "Midas."

The ribbon kept going, and I pulled up a box, somehow attached to the ribbon, from the bottom of the bag. I managed to get the ribbon from around it, and opened it.

I stared inside, and then I started to cry.

-----

**(Mr. Ronald Dean Stoppable, Esq.)**

I had started to pull items out of his bag at the same time that Kim had, glancing over whenever Kim made a sound to see what she'd found.

I pulled out a large package from the top. I opened it, and grinned: whoever packed this knew me far too well, and I looked up at Josh and Tara; she pointed at him.

"The new HardMass handheld game system, complete with games! Dude, this isn't due out for three months!" Felix's head popped up and his eyes got big.

"It is, if you know the Gatekeeper," Josh grinned, and I smiled and thought of the time I could spend playing games…then I looked over at Kim, thought about the upcoming semester, and sighed mentally. 'Have to plan it out, from now on,' I smiled, placing the box on the ground.

There were a packet of envelopes at the bottom of the bag, and I lifted them and grinned: the top envelope had, as its return address the Denver Buffalos logo, the Extreme Football League team that I loved.

I opened the envelope, and there were tickets and a note:

"Ron: Thanks to you and Kim for saving our plane from that little 'sitch' we had. Come and watch all the games next season with me in my suite. (signed) Ellison Jones, owner.

"PS: bring Rufus: all the cheese he can eat is on me! EJ."

The next envelope had as its return address 'Buffalo Roams Restaurant, Denver, Colorado." I grinned as I remembered the head chef showing me the kitchen the last time I was there, and I returned the favor by cooking my Pecan Trout for him. The chef loved it, called the owner in from the dining room, and had him sample it: the owner was hooked, and promised me a job there, anytime I was ready to start.

Attached to the envelope was another with a return address of "Paris Hotel, Denver, Colorado." I chuckled because I remembered the 'Hurricane Kimberly' mission, but I then remembered the sand and laughed out loud. Kim glanced over at me, I held up the envelope, and she smiled. 'I'm in deep kimchee,' I thought: she still remembered, and I had sympathetic itching.

A third attached envelope had as a return address "Jesse Earles Clothiers, Denver, Colorado." Jesse Earles was the premier outfitter of the West, both for the stars and for extreme sports enthusiasts. 'The Ron-Man is gonna look good for his lady,' I thought.

A fourth envelope attached had, as its return address, "Avery Jamison Jewelers, Denver, Colorado." I found Kim's engagement ring there, and I glanced over at Kim as she looked up, held up her hand with the ring, and smiled.

A fifth envelope brought a big smile to my face: "The ToyMan," Hana's favorite toy store. I looked forward to taking her there and turning her loose…but, not that loose: she still climbed the walls on occasion.

The final envelope in the chain had a single word on the return address: "Midas."

The ribbon kept going, and I pulled up a box, somehow attached to the ribbon, from the bottom of the bag.

I managed to get the ribbon from around it, and opened it.

I stared inside, and I heard Kim begin to cry as I smiled at the contents.

-----

**(The Honorable Dr. Monique Jenkins-Renton)**

"Anyway," Tara stood and picked up two of the bags in front of her, "these are for you, Mon, Felix," she placed the bags at our feet, "and, these are for you, Kim, Ron," and she grabbed the other two bags and placed them at Ron's feet, planting another kiss on his cheek and adding more red to Ron's face.

I laughed as Kim reached into her bag and pulled out – a red-and-green ribbon.

She kept pulling the ribbon, and the ribbon was wrapped around a card, and it continued into her bag.

"A gift card for Pradas?" Kim screamed.

"Yes, Kim: it turns out that they've got a new line of boots that are you; at least, that's what I thought when I bought this pair," and Tara lifted her pants leg a bit and showed off the boot.

"GF, there'd better be one of those cards in my bag," I reached down, found a purple ribbon, and began to pull.

"You're covered, Mon," Tara laughed as I I found the Prada card and continued to pull my purple ribbon, and an envelope was wrapped in the ribbon. The return address was 'Uncle Sato's Texican Ribs-n-Stuff, Lowerton, Colorado' and I giggled: this was my favorite place to take Felix. He'd never had Rocky Mountain Oysters, and I'd relished the thought of introducing him to them; unfortunately, the boy had done his homework before we got to the restaurant, and he knew what they were - and ate them, anyway, as he laughed at me cringing at each bite he took. I opened the envelope, and there was a surprise: the hefty gift certificate for Uncle Sato's was paired with a rather hefty one for the swankiest restaurant I'd seen in Denver: the Eltini Italiano.

Attached to the envelope was another with a return address of "Paris Hotel, Denver, Colorado." I'd stayed there with my parents when we were moving to Colorado: she remembered…a note inside the envelope: 'Ms. Jenkins: When you make your reservations, room 302 will be available for you,' and my heart and stomach both flipped: how had Tara known what room my family had stayed in?

A third attached envelope had as a return address "Club Banana Custom, Go City."

A fourth envelope attached had, as its return address, "Avery Jamison Jewelers, Denver, Colorado." I knew that that was the location of Ron's greatest triumph: his purchase of Kim's engagement ring with no parental assistance. Maybe, I can make a repeat performance….I glanced over at Felix and smiled.

The final envelope in the chain had a single word on the return address: "Midas." Booyah!

The ribbon kept going, and I pulled up a box, somehow attached to the ribbon, from the bottom of the bag.

I managed to get the ribbon from around it, opened it, stared inside, and began to cry.

-----

**(Mr. Ronald Dean Stoppable, Esq.)**

Felix had started to pull items out of his bag at the same time that Monique had, glancing over whenever Mon made a sound to see what she'd found.

"What did I do before she came into my life, my goddess of the Nile," he whispered to himself as he watched her empty her bag. I caught his attention and gave him a thumbs' up: he grinned because he didn't think anyone had heard him.

He finally started on his bag and pulled out a large package from the top.

He opened it, and grinned. Whoever packed this knew him far too well, and he looked up at Josh and Tara; she pointed at him.

"The new Y-Frame console gaming system, complete with every game coming out for it! Dude, these games aren't due out for six months!" My head popped up wearing a huge smile.

"They're available to prime tester Felix Renton," Josh grinned, and Felix almost dropped the box.

"I've bee trying for two years to get on that list! How-" Josh pointed at Tara, and she grinned and giggled. 'A giggle like a little angel, and a body the devil herself would kill for,' Felix whispered as Tara stretched a leg out and grinned at him again. Felix quickly added up the hours for setup and time for testing, then looked over at me. "Gotta make sure you're here for all of it; it wouldn't be the same without you to stomp into the ground!" Felix laughed and placed the box on the ground.

Felix held up the envelope for me to read the return address: 'Uncle Sato's Texican Ribs-n-Stuff, Lowerton, Colorado' and I laughed. Monique had thought that Felix was a rube, taking him there and trying to shock him with Rocky Mountain Oysters. She didn't know that my man Felix had his own special recipe, taught to him by his great-grandfather, and he'd learned at an early age what they were and how to eat them. He'd enjoyed immensely watching Monique cringe at each bite he took. Felix opened the envelope, and there was a surprise: a hefty gift certificate for Uncle Sato's as well as a hefty one for his late Dad's favorite Denver restaurant: the Eltini Italiano. I knew that he wanted to take Monique there and propose, but he needed to wait a year or two until he could get the ring he thought she deserved.

Attached to the envelope was another with a return address of "Paris Hotel, Denver, Colorado." Monique and her parents had stayed there when they were moving to Colorado, she had told Ron…Felix later showed me the note enclosed: 'Ms. Jenkins prefers the large fluffy towels and the Eggs Benedict for breakfast, Mr. Renton…just a note from the Management.' Felix didn't ask.

A third attached envelope had as a return address "Club Banana Custom, Go City."

A fourth envelope attached had, as its return address, "Avery Jamison Jewelers, Denver, Colorado." Felix knew that I'd found Kim's engagement ring there, and he'd been searching their Internet site and found the perfect ring for his lady.

A fifth envelope brought a huge grin to Felix's face: '100 hours of custom computer design work, all materials provided. Dr. Wade Load.'

The final envelope in the chain had a single word on the return address: "Midas."

The ribbon kept going, and Felix pulled up a box, somehow attached to the ribbon, from the bottom of the bag.

He managed to get the ribbon from around it, and opened it.

He stared inside, and he heard Monique begin to cry as he smiled at the contents.

-----

**(Dr. Kimberly Ann Possible-Stoppable)**

"Tara," I looked up, tears still on my face, "how can you afford this?"

"Teaching, I told you, plays well, Kim," Tara smiled and stood, stretching her arms and hands above her head and causing neck strains from the three guys in the room.

"Earnings after expenses and taxes on each License I sold ranged between US $12,000 and $15,000 each, and I sold more upper end licenses than lower end: up-selling works wonders when your partner," she held out her hand, and Josh stood and ran his hands down his sides, eliciting a pair of nearly-silent moans from Monique and Kim, "looks as good as Josh does in a custom black Meezod shirt, tight black leather pants, and black high leather boots," and Josh laughed.

"Last year, the company profits, after taxes, were $US 1.4 Million," Tara smiled, and my jaw couldn't fall any more. "You'd be surprised how many women and men, even in Middleton, want something different in their lives.

"Let's just say that this year's numbers are enough that Josh and I have closed the doors for any more sessions, and I'll sell the last licenses and, when they're gone, there'll be no more. We'll keep a few copies for ourselves and friends, but no more sales: I've paid my parent's mortgage, bought them each new cars, and funded my brothers' and sisters' college funds. Josh and I have college covered, so we're in good shape. I bought some property outside of Middleton to build on, or sell if the price is right; otherwise, we're going back to being students only, again.

"Well, Tara, students **and** lovers," Josh added as he kissed her.

"I can't forget that, Josh," she purred as she pushed him back onto the couch and sat in his lap. "Mine, Kim," she laughed as she looked over, and I was already busy taste-testing Ron's tongue once again.

"Tara, I have to ask," Monique had walked over to the couch-bound pair.

"What was in Kim's and Ron's box at the bottom?"

"Same as yours and Felix's, Mon," Tara replied, and Monique smiled and leaned over when Tara motioned..

"Good luck, Monique: he's a great catch of a guy,'" Tara whispered, and Monique nodded.

"He's something special…seriously," and the two ladies laughed, and Monique kissed Tara's cheek.

"Thank you, Tara," she smiled through forming tears. "I still don't know what Felix and I did to deserve all this."

"You were our friends, Monique: even when other people treated us like outcasts, you and Felix stood by us, and by Kim and Ron.

"I don't know what's in our future, Monique, but I'm sure of one thing: you, Felix, Kim and Ron will always be together, somewhere: I can feel it," Tara said, a tear falling from her blue right eye. Josh reached up, captured it, and kissed the tear on his finger.

"I'm gonna get back to my guy: those lips need a workout," Monique smiled, and Tara waved bye before returning her full attention to Josh.

-----

**(Dr. Anne Possible)**

James came upstairs just ahead of me, and he saw the light still on in our newly-finished game room. I was too busy watching his rear as he climbed the stairs and contemplating a 'booty call' of my own.

He opened the door, looked in, and smiled: that was the smile that said 'no need of black hole probes tonight.'

"Do we still have guests, James?" I reached around his waist.

"We do, dear: all six, and it's just like we'd hoped: all asleep, and all so very much in love."

I glanced around him: three pairs of teens, all asleep, holding each other lovingly.

"Were we ever like that?" he asked wistfully, and he received his answer in a squeeze.

"Are you coming to bed, James?" I whispered into his right ear, licking his earlobe and eliciting a soft moan from James.

"Yes, Mistress Anne," he whispered his response as he reached back and grabbed my rear and squeezed, and he then took my hand as they walked across the hall and into their master suite.

"Indeed, Master James," I smiled as I closed the door.

'Knew that soundproofing all of the interior walls was worth its weight in gold, or at least in Brain Loaf,' I laughed inside as the door to our bedroom.

The high 'C' was never heard…outside of the master suite, that is.

Any of the times I hit it.

-----

The teens all slept well, a rarity for two of them, as they all dreamt of games, dinners, proposals, and weddings.

-----

chapter now complete

-----

story now complete

-----

**Author's afterward:**

This story is dedicated to RI100014 and Blackbird: I bet you two thought I'd forgotten, but this train had already left the station when I went into the physical rehab hospital, so this was not the result of any drug-induced reactions….

There's only one remaining story in the "Blue Eyes, Shining" arc: _**It Finally Happened.**_After that, however, are the other two arcs the will complete the JadeKimVerse: **Birth, and Rebirth** (BaR, arc 2, following BE,S), and **Retribution** (the final arc in the series, following BaR).

-----

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----


End file.
